Schemes
by akakawaii
Summary: Schemes have always been something Class 3-E excelled at whether it came to making them or executing them, for assassination or just to beat Class A at things. But when the class notices the feelings of the devilish redhead toward a certain androgynous boy, they try to help him out whenever they can by carrying out schemes to help Karma conquer Nagisa's heart.
1. Prologue: Scheming Practice

Schemes

Summary

Schemes have always been something Class 3-E excelled at whether it came to making them or executing them, for assassination or just to beat Class A at things. But when the class notices the feelings of the devilish redhead toward a certain androgynous boy, they try to help him out whenever they can by carrying out schemes to help Karma conquer Nagisa's heart.

Prologue

"Nagisa! Wanna head to the bookstore? I hear there's a new book out on Sonic Ninja," Karma said enthusiastically after the bell rang.

"Sure. Let's go, Karma!" he replied with a smile.

The two grabbed their bags and walked out of the classroom with happy faces, anticipating the new book on their favorite comic series. Unknowing to them, the rest of the class's eyes were on them.

"As usual, the mood between those two is always so happy," Maehara said.

"No kidding there," Nakamura said.

"Well, they have known each other longer," Isogai said.

"Anyone else under the pretense that they're going out?" she said.

Everyone raised their hands.

"But you do have to admit that they look cute together," Fuwa said. In addition to being an otaku, she was also a fujoshi. A hardcore one.

"But I don't think they're actually together yet," Kayano pointed out. "If they actually were, don't you think we would've found out for sure already? Karma, being who he is, would've already done something to Nagisa during class to give them away, but he seems to be keeping his distance from him. He doesn't seem like the type to keep a relationship a secret."

"True, true. It may be that he hasn't even confessed yet."

"Anyone in favor of stalking them and getting them together throughout the rest of this year?" Nakamura suggested.

Everyone raised their hands again except Terasaka.

"And why do we care about that redheaded bastard in the first place?" he said, his usual scowl on his face.

"Because he likes Nagisa. _Nagisa,_ " she emphasized. "You kinda owe him for that attempt in the beginning of the school year. You almost killed him. And this could be a time for you to get revenge on Karma and manipulate him. If we stalk them and get them together, we'll eventually get to see him get all flustered," she said with a mischievous grin. _Well, you'll be helping him in the end._

The lunkhead thought about it for a moment. "Alright, I'm in!"

"You're such a simpleton," Itona commented.

"Hey!"

"Guys, keep in mind that this is gonna be in addition to our assassination for Koro-sensei. It's only a side thing so our main priority is Koro-sensei," Kataoka reminded.

"Then we can treat this as scheming practice," Kurahashi said, smiling. "Except this scheme is to help Karma-kun conquer Nagisa-kun's heart!"

"Hold on a sec," Hayami said. "Wouldn't we just be invading their privacy?"

"I have to say I'm with Hayami there," Chiba said. "Wouldn't Karma be really mad?"

"But it's for the greater good," Nakamura backed up. "They deserve to be happy together."

The two snipers thought about it and decided they'd just go with it. They can apologize to them later. "Fine, we're in."

"Whooooo!"

"Then let's start with some recon!" Isogai suggested.

"Would everyone prefer to do physical reconnaissance or virtual recon?" Ritsu asked. "I can trace their locations for you or hack into the surveillance cameras where they are so we can have a better view of them. I can also hack into their phones to record their conversations."

"You all heard her. What are we doing?"

"How about all of it?" Yada said. "We have enough people to do that. Some of us could go undercover where they are while others watch them from here and listen in to what they say."

"Good idea!" Maehara said.

The class decided that half would go undercover and half would stay here. Itona and the rest of the Terasaka gang volunteered to stay with Ritsu along with Nakamura, Takebayashi, and Mimura. Itona would follow the red and blue assassin pair with a remote control drone. Kayano, Kanzaki, Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, and the rest would go undercover by the bookstore Nagisa and Karma were planning to go to with hidden cameras on them, which would be monitored by Mimura. Okajima would be using his peeping skills to spy on them and take secret pictures while Hayami, Chiba, Kimura, and Okano spied on them from above. Okuda, Fuwa, and Sugaya would easily blend in at the store due to their appearances so they would be in charge of close surveillance. Fuwa was super hyped to see the action between them.

"Alright, let's go!" Isogai said.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled in agreement.

They quickly got to work to get the class's top two assassins together.


	2. Reconnaissance

**(A/N: Hello, readers! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! This is my first Assassination Classroom fic so that's really encouraging. :D Anyway, this story will take place after the Itona actually joins the class but before the Reaper and Kayano arcs. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter One

Akabane Karma was currently walking to the bookstore with his bestie, Shiota Nagisa. He made sure he was walking on the side of the road (because he was a gentleman). It was peaceful, just listening to the blue-haired boy talk about Sonic Ninja, things that happened in class, anything really. The redhead found his smile really distracting. Like, _really._ It made his heart jump every time. It was nice spending time with him outside of school.

But he was getting the feeling that they were being watched.

He looked back. He heard rustling nearby, but, soon enough, things were silent. But he did notice something flying a few meters away from them. It looked like an airplane, but the device just had 'Itona' written all over it. Karma smirked, deciding he should probably give the viewers a good show. Or maybe he'd just try to lose them. If the whole class was in on this, it would be pretty hard to lose them, but he could outsmart them.

Nagisa stopped. "Karma, is something wrong?" he asked, looking up at the redhead.

A tint of pink made its way across Karma's cheeks. The smaller boy looked pretty cute at that angle. He shook it off. "No, it's nothing," he said, a mischievous smile on his face. He put an arm around Nagisa's shoulders. "Let's go."

The androgynous boy turned pink due to their proximity. His heart rate sped up. _He's so close!_

The redhead smirked at the reaction he elicited from him. Karma turned back, stuck his tongue out at the drone, then threw an anti-sensei knife at it with enough force to knock it down for the count.

At the classroom, Itona, angry that his poor drone got taken out, yelled, "Damn you, Akabane!"

The noise caught Nagisa's attention. "What was that?" He tried to look back, but Karma kept him moving forward.

"Just a cat."

The blue-haired boy looked at him skeptically. After reading his wavelength, he knew he was lying. But he thought it was nothing big so he brushed it off and went along with Karma's whims. "If you say so."

When the two got to the bookstore, Nagisa ran straight to the comic department. _Sonic Ninja! Yesssss!_ He couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across his face. He seemed to be emitting a glow of happiness.

Karma smiled at his reaction, so innocent and pure. No one would even guess that he held a vicious, venomous snake within.

This is what he loved about Nagisa. He looks as fragile and small as a mouse, but when provoked, he could turn into the most terrifying person ever. Example: when he took down Takaoka at the hotel in Okinawa. Though it had originally scared Karma at first, that hidden bloodlust in him was a trait he loved. Along with how cute he actually was and how his smile seemed to touch his heart every time and how he accepted everything about the redhead despite his delinquency. Karma thought it admirable how he was even able to live with his psychotic mother.

Nagisa grabbed one of the new books off the shelf and began skimming through it. Karma leaned on him, using his shoulder as an armrest as he read from behind the boy since he was too lazy to actually hold the book (and it was an excuse to stay close to the snake-like assassin).

Then the blue-haired boy felt eyes on him that he knew wasn't Karma. He looked behind them, but didn't see anyone in particular who was straight up staring at them.

 _Ah, he's noticed,_ Karma thought. "Nagisa?"

He laughed sheepishly. "I felt like there was someone watching us."

"Who knows?" the redhead said with a shrug. "Oh, is that the new release of the Sonic Ninja OST?"

"What?! Where?!" Nagisa looked around.

Karma let out a chuckle. His friend's geeky side is also something he loved. "You're such a dork, Nagisa."

"I am not!"

"Hmm? You sure about that?" he said, a playful smile adorning his face.

Nagisa pouted.

"I kid, I kid." He ruffled his friend's soft, blue locks. "Let's go take a look at the OST."

The two walked away. Fuwa, who was hidden behind one of the bookshelves, gave a sigh of relief. She'd almost gotten caught, but she'd witnessed the little cute moments of the red and blue pair so she was satisfied. "This Manga Is Amazing to Poison Specs and Artsy Bean Pole," she said into the ear piece. "They're heading your way! My cover almost got blown because Nagisa seemed to sense me, but I managed to stay hidden. Be careful!"

"Got it. Thanks for the heads up, This Manga Is Amazing," Okuda replied. She was by the exam review books, pretending to busy herself with studying and looking for exam taking tips.

"They're in sight!" Sugaya said. He was looking at the art books.

The three subtly focused their attention on them as they came closer.

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Nakamura was fangirling over Karma and Nagisa's conversation, and Itona was in the corner, fixing his drone which Kimura, out of sympathy, had retrieved.

While Karma and Nagisa were listening to the CDs and being cute, the surveillance team (Ritsu, Terasaka gang, Nakamura, etc.) watched as Kurahashi, Hara, and Yada walked into the bookstore, disguised. Their objective was to force the snake and the demon into awkward situations so they were on their way to the music department. Kataoka, Isogai, and Maehara would cut them off from the other side to make their plan more effective.

The sniper team (Hayami, Chiba, Okano, Kimura) and Okajima were watching them from higher ground. The bookstore the class's OTP chose to go to was really big so there was a second floor. Okajima was with the sniper team, secretly taking pictures of Karma and Nagisa for blackmail. He was hoping to get one of Karma all flustered so he could pass it out to the classmates who wanted revenge on him for things he'd done to them during class. There'd be tons of possibilities for these. Who knows? Maybe he'd make Karmagisa posters and put them around the 3-E building.

Kayano, Sugino, and Kanzaki were at the café in the bookstore—like I said, pretty big bookstore—nearby the movies and music section, but at some point, Kayano had snuck away to leave Sugino and Kanzaki by themselves. Sugino seriously needed more opportunities to be alone with her so Kayano decided to play matchmaker since the whole class was already doing it with Karma and Nagisa.

"Eh? Where did Forever Zero go?" Kanzaki said, finally realizing she was gone.

Sugino looked around. "Oh, she's gone." He shrugged. "Well, we'll find her somewhere. She should still be around here. Let's stay here for now. We can't let everyone down on this recon mission."

"Ah, alright. I guess that does come first. I couldn't help myself from being just a little bit worried. I hope nothing bad happened to her like that time during the class trip to Kyoto."

"Yeah, but she'll be fine. There are others from our class here to help in the event that something does happen."

"Alright."

Inwardly, Sugino was freaking out. _I'm alone with Kanzaki-san! My soul is eternally grateful to you, Kayano-sama!_ he thought, knowing she'd planned this.

The surveillance team watched from the screen. Nakamura giggled. "You better take this chance, Baseball Freak." They might as well take this matchmaking time to make more than one pair. "Moe Box, please connect me to only Forever Zero."

"Got it," Ritsu said. "Your line has been connected."

"Gyaru English to Forever Zero. Good job with that match!"

"Thanks! I had to do it. It was inevitable. It was a perfect date scenario too!" she said with a smile. Kayano made her way to Karma and Nagisa. "I'm closing in on them. Requesting back up from Stern Lecture's group and Kunugigaoka's Mom's group."

Nakamura looked for Kayano on Ritsu screen. She didn't know what she was planning, but it _was_ Kayano she was talking about. She could be pretty crafty at times. "Request approved. Moe Box will connect you now."

Kayano got an alert on her phone from Ritsu that said 'connection successful.' She smiled. "Thanks, Moe Box. Forever Zero to Stern Lecture and Poor Committee Member. Please send Womanizing Bastard to the letter M section by the movies."

"Got it," Kataoka replied.

Isogai pushed Maehara forward. "He's on his way."

"Thanks!" Kayano said. "Forever Zero to Kunugigaoka's Mom and group. Can you guys circle around Gender and Halfway Chuunibyou?"

"We're on it," Hara said.

"What for?" Kurahashi asked.

"The best possible view for what I'm about to do. Poor Committee Member, Stern Lecture, this goes for you too."

While they positioned themselves in spaces around Nagisa and Karma, pretending to busy themselves, Maehara was at the movie section, looking through the alphabetically organized movies. When he got to the M section, he looked for Kayano, but he couldn't find her. There were only a few kids looking around and a girl with long, wavy hair.

"Where is she?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

When the girl turned around, she suddenly grabbed Maehara by the arm. "Took you long enough!"

Maehara had no idea who this girl was. She was pretty, but he didn't know her. _Wait, do I know her?_ He looked closer at her face. "Eh?! Kayano?!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you!" she whisper-yelled. "Use the codename!"

He hadn't recognized her because of how she looked. Before Kayano even walked into the bookstore, she'd changed out of her uniform into a white blouse with a black skirt and a cardigan, but she'd kept her same hairstyle. When she slipped away from Baseball Freak and Grandmaster Kanzaki, she let her hair down and put on a black beanie and a stylish pair of thick-framed glasses to better disguise herself.

Kayano stared at him.

"What?" Maehara asked, feeling a bit awkward.

She messed up his hair then fixed it so his part would be on the side instead of the center, which also made some of his bangs fall in front of his face. "That's better."

"Wait, why'd you have to mess up my hair?!" the player whined.

"They'll recognize you if you keep your hair like that."

"I thought we were supposed to stay out of sight."

"We're doing something else. I need your help with this." Kayano glanced at Karma and Nagisa before proceeding to explain the plan to Maehara. "We're gonna pretend to be one of those dumb couples and force Halfway Chuunibyou to do something."

"Ohhh, okay."

"We'll be going by fake names. Yours is Hiro. Mine is Kayo. Any questions? I want to make sure you actually get what we're doing."

"Why'd you pick to meet at the M section?" Maehara gasped. "Could it be that you're into that stuff?"

Kayano turned tomato red. "Wha— Of course not, idiot!" She punched him.

"Ow!"

"It's because the best route to Halfway Chuunibyou and Gender starts here!" She face-palmed then let out a sigh. It was actually because her movies were placed here. "Do you have any _real_ questions?"

Maehara shook his head.

"Okay, let's go. Follow my lead." Kayano took his hand and laced their fingers together, getting into the act of dumb girlfriend. She clung to his arm and looked at him affectionately. "Hiro-kun, look! That's a really good movie. I love the main actress. She's super good!" she said, pointing at a movie, but Maehara and the rest of 3-E didn't know her true identity.

"I've never seen this movie before. What's it about, Kayo-chan?" Maehara played along with her.

"It's about this girl who's, like, super nice, but everything just works against her. A bunch of things happen that affect her negatively so she gets super depressed, and she, like, becomes depressed about everything. And this one guy comes into her life and teaches her how to, like, love again."

With the sniper team, Chiba saw Maehara and the 'unknown' girl with him. "Who's that with Womanizing Bastard?"

Hayami looked over the balcony of the second floor. The second floor was open so they could clearly see the people below. "Eh? He's on a date even at this time?"

That caught Okano's attention.

Okajima looked. "I give her an 8/10. She's cute, but lacking in the chest area."

Okano smacked him. "You perv!" She looked toward Maehara, a bit jealous. The intertwined hands didn't go unnoticed.

Kimura shook his head at Okajima's antics.

With the surveillance team, Terasaka walked up to Ritsu's screen. He saw Kayano and Maehara but didn't recognize her. "Who's the chick with Maehara? And what's with his hair?"

"The girl is Kayano," Takebayashi said, pushing up his glasses.

"Eh? That's _Kayano?_ "

"Yeah," Muramatsu said. "You should've been listening to what her plan was."

"Just watch what she does," Hazama said, silently saying a charm to make sure Kayano's plan worked.

"Hiro-kun, let's go look at the music," Kayano said, smiling.

"Alright. Let's go!" Maehara said.

They looked at each other and nodded. _It's go time!_

Kayano let go of Maehara's hand. She walked excitedly toward the music section with a wide smile on her face. Just before she was where Nagisa was standing (facing Karma to his right), she pretended to trip.

"Eek!"

It looked so realistic that Maehara thought she actually did trip. She fell into Nagisa who was caught off guard and fell into Karma, making them both fall, but Maehara grabbed Kayano's arm before she could fall like the two boys. She quickly stabilized herself and bowed. "I'm sorry!" She ran back to Maehara and shyly hid her face in his chest.

 _So that's what she was planning!_ the 3-E bystanders on the first floor thought.

"Geez, Kayo-chan. You're such a klutz," Maehara said, petting her hair. "Come on. Let's go. You wanted to take a look at stuff, right?" Kayano had to admit that he was good at playing the role of concerned boyfriend, but that _is_ why she picked him. And she needed to give Isogai and Kataoka some time together. _Sorry, Okanocchi!_

The fake couple walked away with Maehara leading. They stayed around the area because they wanted to keep up with the act. "It worked!" Kayano whispered.

"End of Perversion better get a bunch of good shots," Maehara muttered.

"Baseball Freak, look!" Kanzaki said, pointing at Maehara, Kayano, Karma, and Nagisa.

He turned his head then a faint dust of pink. "They did it!" he said with a grin. "Who's the girl with long hair?"

Kanzaki looked closer. "It's Forever Zero!"

"Oh, so that's where she was!"

From above, sniper team stared with wide eyes. They were in the dark with Kayano's plan, but they'd hear about it later. Though they were intrigued with Maehara and the 'unknown' girl, everything worked out nicely with Karma and Nagisa.

Okajima immediately started snapping pictures of the red and blue pair.

With Karma and Nagisa, they were slightly bewildered by what had just happened. The clumsy couple just left as quickly as they appeared. Karma was sitting on the floor a bit shaken up. "Nagisa, are you alright?"

"Yeah…" he said.

Then they realized their positions. Both went red. Okajima was just snapping away. Karma was sitting with his legs apart, and Nagisa was between his legs. The redhead was holding the smaller boy's arm in attempt to steady him after falling and had his other arm around his waist. Nagisa had one hand on the floor not too far from Karma's leg while his other hand was on his chest. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. Their eyes met, and they were snapped back to their senses.

"Hehehe," Nakamura laughed, mischievously. "Nice, nice."

 _OMG! I COULD TOTALLY MAKE A DOUJIN!_ Fuwa thought.

"Sorry!" Nagisa said frantically, scrambling to get off of Karma. _This is so awkward! I can't believe I fell on him!_ He stood up then held out a hand to help his friend up.

"Nah, it's fine," Karma said, taking it. He brought himself back to his feet. "It wasn't your fault." He dusted himself off. _Fuck, what was I doing, holding onto him for so long?!_

"Oh, my…" Kataoka said. "The tension between them is for real."

"Oh, my indeed," Isogai said. "I can feel it all the way from here."

On the second floor, Hayami turned red just watching them. Chiba thought she looked pretty cute like that, but he didn't say anything.

With the team at the school, Mimura had the whole scene recorded from a whole bunch of angles. It was good that he put cameras on everyone.

"Wanna grab some food, Nagisa?" Karma suggested, shaking off the unseemly incident.

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"There's a café by the entrance that has pretty good food."

"Alright. Let's go."

Nakamura paged Sugino and Kanzaki. "Baseball Freak, Grandmaster Kanzaki, your turn."

"We'll do our best!" Kanzaki said.

Sugino grinned. "Fighting!"

"Good luck!" Ritsu said before bringing her attention back to surveillance.

Sugino and Kanzaki resumed their disguises as studying students at one of the café tables when Karma and Nagisa walked in. They got their food and drinks then sat down at a table diagonal to the baseball junkie and gamer, which was just perfect for them because they had a good angle of them. They listened in on them as they talked.

"Karma-kun, didn't that couple from earlier seem kind of familiar?" Nagisa said.

"Hmm. Now that you mention it, they did." Karma knew it was Maehara, but he didn't recognize the girl. Her voice sounded awfully familiar, though.

"Do you think they caught us?" Kanzaki whispered, barely audible enough for Sugino to hear her.

He shrugged in response.

"Oh, well. I guess it really doesn't matter," Nagisa brushed off, making his two spying classmates sigh in relief. "The OST really is something, right?" he said, eyes shining. "I really respect how people can play something that complicated."

"Well, they don't play for nothing," Karma remarked. "It sounded awesome with the surround sound speakers at the theater in Hawaii." The redhead noted that Kanzaki and Sugino were nearby.

"It did! I'm really happy Koro-sensei took us with him to go see it. It was a great experience."

 _They went to Hawaii?!_ Sugino thought.

"I can't believe you weren't even surprised by that cliffhanger," the blue-haired boy said.

"It was such a predictable plot twist. Anyone could've seen it coming."

"I didn't!"

"But you're not 'anyone.'" He chuckled. "You're Nagisa."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said with a pout.

Karma didn't answer and just smiled at him.

Nagisa let it slide and changed the subject. "Anyway, the next movie is gonna be really good. I'm expecting it to be pretty angsty."

"Wanna go see it when it comes out?" Karma asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah!" The androgynous boy's radiant smile seemed to enchant the redhead.

"Alright. We'll do that then."

"They have another date planned!" Nakamura yelled.

"That was quick," Itona said.

The red and blue assassins chatted while eating. When they finished, they left, and Karma walked Nagisa home. The 3-E spies at the bookstore gathered at the entrance.

"Well, that went well," Isogai said.

"THEY WERE SO CUTE!" Fuwa squealed.

"That fall looked so suggestive," Kataoka commented.

"No kidding there," Hayami said.

"So scandalous!" Yada teased.

"Right?" Kayano said. "Okajima-kun, you better have gotten some good pictures."

"I did! Wait, who're you?" He and the entire sniper team still had no idea it was Kayano.

"Right, I'm still in disguise." She took off the glasses and beanie. "It's me, Kayano."

They stared at her. "Eh?"

Maehara groomed his hair back into his normal hairstyle. "Her plan was to act like a clumsy, dumb couple to force Karma into making a move."

"It worked pretty well, didn't it?" Kayano said, smiling with a victory sign. "Did you see the way he was holding on to Nagisa?" She moved next to Okano. "Sorry," she whispered. "I feel absolutely nothing romantic towards Maehara-kun so there's no need to worry," she reassured.

Okano blushed at that comment.

The green-haired girl then migrated toward Sugino and nudged him with her elbow. "Did it go well?" she whispered.

Sugino nodded, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Kayano-chan, you surprised us when you suddenly left," Kanzaki said.

"Ah, sorry. I just acted on the perfect opportunity."

"Well, we should be heading back to report to Nakamura and the rest," Isogai said. "Let's go."

The students exited the building and walked back to the 3-E building, speaking of their OTP.

~Schemes~

The sun was setting as the red and blue-haired boys walked home. Karma didn't have to walk Nagisa home, but he wanted to. So he'd have more time alone with him. No one from their class was spying on them either. He'd have to go confront them about that later, but this could actually turn out pretty interesting. He wondered if he should tell Nagisa about them but decided against it.

"Karma, are you sure you're okay with walking with me? You don't have to, you know? Isn't your house the other way? I don't wanna inconvenience you," the smaller boy said.

"You won't." Karma smiled. "I have an errand I need to run that's this way," he lied. "I might as well make sure you get home safe."

"Okay." Nagisa appreciated the sentiment. He was honestly really happy about it.

The silence between them as they walked wasn't awkward, considering what had happened earlier, but rather peaceful. Sure, they both had the incident on their minds, but neither of them showed it. The silence gave both assassins some time to think.

Nagisa was .01% hoping for something to happen when he agreed to come with Karma to the bookstore, but he was 99.99% sure that nothing would happen. The .01% occurred when he just so happened to fall into his arms. And into such an indecent position too! The blue-haired boy was so embarrassed.

Karma couldn't stop thinking of how cute Nagisa's flushed face looked when he realized their position. He was so kawaii it should be illegal. The redhead was debating on whether or not he should've just kissed him there. He was already so close, but, then again, it might've been a bit too early for that since he hadn't even confessed yet. The demon couldn't get the shocking sensation he'd felt when he'd touched Nagisa out of his head either. He knew the boy was skinny, but he didn't expect him to be that thin. His arm was like a twig that could easily be broken, and his waist was so slim. Karma wondered if his friend's mother had made him go on a diet again to attempt to make him more feminine. That couldn't be good for Nagisa. He shook off the thought when they arrived at the Shiota residence.

"Bye, Karma! Thanks for inviting me out today. I had fun," he said, smiling. "See you tomorrow! Be safe on your way home!"

"Bye, Nagisa," the redhead said with a wave and a small smile.

He watched the blue-haired boy go up the stairs and enter the apartment he shared with his mother then was on his way home.

~Schemes~

Class 3-E, excluding Nagisa and Karma, was sharing the intel they gathered from this recon mission with each other.

Sugino and Kanzaki had relayed the intel that the class OTP had gone to Hawaii with Koro-sensei, to which some were going to complain about to the yellow creature because he'd only brought Karma and Nagisa, and that they already had another date planned for when the next Sonic Ninja movie came out.

Fuwa had announced that she was going to be making a yaoi doujinshi about the little scene Kayano and Maehara triggered. She promised it'd be super kawaii but also pretty hardcore. At that, rest of the class could feel sweat dropping, not quite sure that they wanted to see this. She'd nominated Sugaya to help her with coloring the cover. He had no choice but to agree.

Okajima had shown everyone the pictures he'd taken, which were pretty damn good. He'd captured all the little moments with them just conversing, reading, listening to the same CD, and eating together and the major things like their position after the fall that was, as Fuwa liked to put it, ecchi. His peeping skills were put to good use. They'd use the photos and create a sort of montage or collage or poster. They could make multiple posters. Okajima, Fuwa, and Sugaya had already started discussing what they could do with it.

Mimura took all of the cameras from his fellow assassins that had gone undercover and, with Ritsu's help, saved and downloaded the recordings to a single flash drive. They all watched Kayano and Maehara's little acting scene again because it led to the touchy-feely moment between red and blue. Afterwards, the flash drive was entrusted to Nakamura, who was designated the leader of this scheme.

"Alright, good job, everyone!" she said. "We'll most likely be confronted about this by Karma since he's already noticed us. That was made obvious by when he took out Itona's drone. Tomorrow, no one act surprised if he tries to bring this up."

They all nodded.

"We've gained valuable material today thanks to everyone's efforts. We could use this for both blackmail and motivational posters so whooooo!"

The class cheered.

"Well, everyone still has homework to do. Let's all head home!"

They all went their separate ways, ready for what tomorrow would bring for their matchmaking schemes.


	3. The Deal

**(A/N: Hello, readers! Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! I give you the next chapter of _Schemes_! Enjoy!)**

* * *

Chapter Two

Karma stalked into the classroom twirling a knife where everyone else, except for the androgynous boy, was. They'd planned to plan more stuff for the Karmagisa plot. But the redhead might just give them hell for messing with him and Nagisa yesterday.

"Good morning, my dear classmates~" he said, throwing his knife up then catching it.

The other 3-E students quickly put everything they were working on away in their desks or bags. They knew something was up with how Karma addressed them.

"Sup, Karma," Maehara said, casually.

"Hello, Maehara. May I ask who your date was yesterday?" he said with a smile that hid malicious intent and honestly freaked the shit of out of some kids.

"Haha… About that…"

"And may I know why all of you decided to interfere?"

After a few moments of silence, Nakamura finally decided to speak up. "Because you weren't doing anything to advance your relationship with Nagisa. Honestly, the tension is killing us. I mean, we all know you guys like each other. We wanted to step in and give you guys some occasion to actually get together. You haven't even confessed yet, right?"

Karma said nothing. The demon had realized that he'd developed feelings for the androgynous boy, but he wanted to see if he could throw off the class. "How sure are you that I even like him that way?"

Nakamura smiled. "Child, let me tell you this."

 _Ohhhhh, snaaaaap! Mama Rio goin' show 'im!_ Fuwa thought.

"You're way too obvious, and Nagisa's just way too dense to take a hint. He notices things when it comes to others, but when it comes to himself, he's completely oblivious. He may be even worse than Da Densest."

"How am I being obvious?"

"Your reactions. Your reaction to the fall yesterday was basically 'Protect Nagisa!' From our view, it seemed like you were more focused on keeping Nagisa from harm because you fell over when normally something like that wouldn't even catch you off guard," she explained.

"Yo, Karma! Just shut up and accept our help!" Terasaka yelled.

The class looked at the redhead with expectant eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, do what you want," he said, giving in.

Everyone cheered.

"Just don't get in my way or be too obvious in front of Nagisa."

"We wouldn't dream of it," Kayano said, grinning.

Karma went to his seat in the back and put his head down while the rest of the class continued with their stuff.

When Nagisa got there, everyone put the stuff away and continued just chatting about assassination and other stuff. He went to his desk, noticing that something felt different about today. He didn't know what, though. He spotted Karma napping in the back. The blue-haired boy set his bag down, saying good morning to his classmates, and walked over to Karma. The bell was about to ring soon.

He squatted down to level himself with Karma's head and poked the sleeping boy. "Karma, wake up. Class is gonna start." Nagisa frowned when he got no response. He poked him again. "Karmaaaaaa. Wake uuuuuuup. There's someone you can torture with spices. Asano-kun is here to issue you a challenge. Wake uuuuuuuuuuuup." The class smiled at his futile attempts to wake Sleeping Beauty. "A mass murder is occurring."

To that, Karma lazily turned to the side to face Nagisa. He shot up and turned red when he realized how close he was.

 _Totally obvious,_ Nakamura thought.

Nagisa laughed in a way that seemed to charm Karma. "You'll get up to mass murder. Alright. I'll keep that in mind," he said, standing up.

The bell rang.

"Stay awake in class, okay?"

"Whatever," the redhead said, leaning his head against his arm as Nagisa went back to his seat.

"Good morning, everyone!" Koro-sensei said, walking into the classroom.

Nagisa called everyone into attention. "Stand! Bow! Lock on!"

Everyone pointed their guns at the yellow octopus and shot as he took attendance like usual. They cleaned up the bullets when Koro-sensei finished then sat back down.

"Well, I hope everyone's ready for a project," the octopus said.

There were multiple groans heard around the classroom.

"It won't be too bad," Koro-sensei said with his signature grin. "It'll be a partner project."

The students' ears perked up at that.

"But I will be assigning partners."

Everyone hoped they wouldn't get paired with Terasaka.

"This project is geared toward sharpening your English skills so you and your partner will be writing a story together in English. Your stories must have a proper plot and must be able to be organized in a plot line, as we discussed in class yesterday. The minimum is 200 pages in 12-point font, Times New Roman, and double-spaced. Use proper grammar and spelling, and make sure to add in at least one theme and symbol. Motifs are optional. A title page does not count as one of your 200 pages. It will be due in four weeks. I hope to see what you'll come up with. Nurufufufu."

Fuwa raised her hand.

"Yes, Fuwa-san?"

"Can it be fanfiction?"

"It may be fanfiction, but you and your partner must agree on which anime or manga to use, and you must tell me which one it is and add a disclaimer."

"Yes! Wait, what if I wanna use actual people?"

"You may do that, as well."

"Awesome. Thanks, Koro-sensei!"

"You're welcome."

The rest of the class, other than Nagisa and Karma (because he wasn't paying attention), smiled at her knowingly.

"Any other questions?"

No one raised any hands.

"Alright. I'll be assigning partners then. Please get together with your partners after I call our your names. Ritsu-san will be excluded from this since she is an artificial intelligence so there will be a group of three, but she will be allowed to help all of you in regards to research and translation."

The students were excited to see how they'd end up with. But they were all hoping for the one pair to be made.

"Kataoka-san and Isogai-kun."

"Kayano-san, Nakamura-san, and Okuda-san."

"Kanzaki-san and Sugino-kun."

"Yada-san and Kurahashi-san."

"Fuwa-san and Hazama-san."

 _Oh, this could be bad,_ the class thought, knowing what these two were capable of idea-wise.

He went on calling names then got to the last four to be called.

"Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun."

 _YES! GOOD JOB, KORO-SENSEI!_

Nagisa smiled and walked over to the redhead. Nakamura and Kayano had mischievous grins on their faces that didn't go unnoticed by Karma.

"Damn, I'm with this idiot," Itona said.

"Hey!" Terasaka yelled.

"Nurufufu. Well, I'll be giving you the rest of this week to work on this because this is a massive project, but you will still have regular classes with Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei. I advise you all to pay attention to her class since it will be a great help with dialogue especially if any of you are going with romance. Your first step is to brainstorm and make a plot line so you'll be given a sheet of butcher paper and different colors of markers and pens for your imaginative purposes. Nagisa-kun, since you are on day duty, could you and Karma-kun get the supplies?"

"Yeah," Nagisa said. "In the storage room?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's go, Karma."

The redhead let out a sigh. "Fine."

Nagisa walked out of the classroom with Karma reluctantly following behind.

"Um, sensei, why did you have them get it when it would be faster to just get it at your speed?" Isogai asked.

The octopus put a tentacle over his mouth, quieting him. The class was silent until they could no longer hear their footsteps. "Okay, we're safe," he said in a lower tone. "I asked them to get it so they'd leave the room for a bit. It'll take them a few minutes since the storage room is the furthest from this room. Truth is, I heard you all talking about your little scheme to get Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun together this morning," he said, his face turning a pink shade. "You all need a game plan."

"Then what do you suppose we do, Koro-sensei?" Nakamura asked.

"That's up to all of you, but I'll make you all a proposal. All of you will attempt something in this, and the people with the most outstanding and effective scheme in getting Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun together will get another chance to shoot off one of my tentacles for the next assassination attempt and you'll get a special treat from a country of your choice. Each of you will be responsible for your own scheme. In your schemes, you should have the cooperation of your classmates just like you would for assassination, and you may not put anyone in danger. Are we clear?"

The class nodded.

"Alright."

"Sensei, what's your scheme?" Kurahashi asked.

"Nurufufufu. Mine is this project," he said, green stripes appearing on his face.

"Oh, yeah. Koro-sensei, we found this out yesterday. Apparently, you took Karma and Nagisa to Hawaii to see Sonic Ninja?" Takebayashi said, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, sensei! Why didn't you take the rest of us?" Nakamura said, her expression going dark.

"Ahaha… Well, you see…"

"Get him!" Sugino yelled.

They charged.

~Schemes~

Karma and Nagisa quietly walked to the storage room, Nagisa leading since the demon was lazy.

The redhead still had what Nakamura said on his mind. _Seriously, what part of me is so obvious?_

"Sorry for making you do this with me," Nagisa apologized.

"Nah, it's fine. Koro-sensei probably would've made us go anyway," he said, guessing the octopus was in on the class's interferences.

When they got to the storage room, they found the boxes of supplies and massive rolls of butcher paper. Nagisa stacked one roll on top of a box since he decided it would be the most efficient way then lifted it up. Karma did the same. The load was a little too heavy for Nagisa so when he tried walking, the extra weight made him lose his balance. Karma moved next to him to steady him and keep him from falling like yesterday.

"Don't carry more than you can handle," he said, taking the butcher paper from him and adding it to his stack.

Nagisa smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just be more careful." Karma was seriously worried about him. This load was pretty light. It was just markers, pens, and paper. Nagisa should be able to carry it. The redhead really didn't think he was eating enough.

The smaller boy nodded.

The two walked back to the classroom. When they got there, they found the class attacking Koro-sensei while he was desperately trying to explain something.

Karma took in the scene unfolding before them. He smiled and put ht box down. "I want in on this massacre." He slipped a knife out of his sleeve and joined the rest of the 3-E students.

Nagisa smiled. _I guess things aren't as off as I thought earlier._

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, you're back. Thank you for running that errand for me," he said, dodging the knives of Karma, Isogai, and Maehara and the bullets of Nakamura and Yada simultaneously.

"You're welcome."

"OKAY, EVERYONE! PUT YOUR WEAPONS AWAY!" Koro-sensei yelled in a less frantic tone than the one he used when he was trying to explain the movie incident.

Nagisa sweat-dropped at how fast everyone hid their weapons.

"I'll get you all your supplies so start brainstorming!" he said, excitedly.

The sets of partners gathered and started discussing their ideas. Seconds later, Koro-sensei and already distributed all the pens and markers and provided each pair with butcher paper for their brainstorming.

"Hazama-san," Fuwa said, grinning, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She made sure to say it quietly so the class OTP wouldn't suspect a thing.

"If you're thinking of doing a Karmagisa fic, then yes. Yes, I am," she said with a creepy grin. "Is it alright if we add some morbid themes to this?"

"Of course! That's what makes things interesting, but we'll do romance for sure. I can do the hardcore parts if you're not good with that stuff." How excited the fujoshi was was almost scary.

"Alright, I'll do the themes then."

They quickly got to work on writing down their ideas on the paper. This would be an easy task for them since Hazama already wrote her own stories and Fuwa read tons of them.

With Kayano, Nakamura, and Okuda, they'd decided they'd do a Karmagisa fanfic, as well.

Nakamura had yet another mischievous smile on her face but with a faint blush this time. "What do you guys think of a sex scene?"

"EHHHHH?!" Kayano and Okuda turned a bright red.

"I mean, Bitch-sensei has certainly taught us enough about the topic, and she's taught us enough words in English about it."

"I-I don't think that would be a great idea, Nakamura-san," Okuda said, face still red.

"Well, we could, but what if Karma and Nagisa find out?" Kayano said.

"We could just pin it on Fuwa," the playful blonde said, pointing a thumb to Fuwa and Hazama behind her. "Or Okajima while we're at it."

"And Koro-sensei would be reading this."

"It still wouldn't really be that surprising because we were practically made into pervs in English class. Pfff, the first thing we learned was 'you are incredible in bed.' We'll be putting this to good use if we have Nagisa saying that to Karma."

"Well, I guess," the green-haired girl said, hesitantly. "Okay, let's do it."

"Awesome!"

"This is gonna end badly…" Okuda said with a nervous laugh as she watched her friends start scribbling on the paper.

With Karma and Nagisa, they still had no idea what they were gonna do. They laid it out on the floor, but they were the only ones in class who were still staring at a blank sheet.

"Do you have any ideas, Karma?" Nagisa asked.

"Nope. You?"

The blue-haired boy sighed. "Same. Well, we're allowed to do fanfiction so do you wanna do Sonic Ninja?"

"Nah, it'd be too complicated since we have to follow the story. Let's just do an original."

"Alright. About what, though?"

"How about a lady who's forced to endure public humiliation for the rest of her life?" he said with a grin.

"Don't rip off literature, Karma," Nagisa deadpanned.

"Then let's make it a guy."

"Karma…"

"Okay, okay." He thought for a second. "I kinda wanna do something cliché just to get this over with, but I know you won't be satisfied with doing a half-assed job."

"Of course not. We need to try our best with this. It's a _project_."

"Yes, Nagisa."

"Well, let's try to have fun with this," he said with a smile. "What genre do you wanna make this? Drama? Action? Comedy? There are tons to choose from. We could blend genres too. That's pretty popular with stories these days."

"Romance," Karma said, smiling. "Everyone loves a good love story. Maybe it'll even score us extra points with Koro-sensei. It'll be easy with what Bitch-sensei has taught us too."

Nagisa swore his face went red the moment Karma even suggested it. "O-okay. Just romance?"

"No," the redhead shot. "That would be boring. Let's do everything. Go big or go home, Nagisa."

"How would we do that without the story getting too out of hand?"

Karma smiled. "Simple." He grabbed a pencil and listed all possible genres in the corner of their paper. He summoned Nagisa closer so he could see. "Our main genre will be romance so this whole thing will be a love story," he said, circling the genre, "but all the other genres will still play a part." He drew lines to connect the rest of the genres to the word 'romance' to somewhat illustrate his idea to Nagisa. "This could be an adventure where the couple goes through this weird transport-y situation where they end up in all sorts of situations like supernatural, action, and other weird things. You're familiar with one-shots, right?"

"Yeah."

"Our story will be a whole bunch of one-shots strung together to assemble one big story."

"Ah, I see."

"We could also string in a bunch of jokes and stuff to keep the reader's interest. The couple won't be a couple yet, but throughout the story, they will develop feelings for each other and end up a couple after the trials they go through with this whole ordeal."

"Good idea!"

"Of course it's a good idea. Who you think I am?" he said, a cocky smirk in place.

The androgynous boy smiled and patted his friend on the head. "Yes, we all know you're very brilliant, Karma."

A tint of pink made its way across the redhead's cheeks. He quickly shook it off and focused his attention back to their story. "So what are we doing in regards to the characters?" He smirked and decided he'd mess with him for a bit. "Are we making this couple straight, gay, or les?"

Nagisa turned red. "W-what?!"

"Are we making them straight, gay, or les?" he repeated, still smirking.

He stared at Karma incredulously, but, judging by his face, he was serious. "Well, any one would work, but we know most about how it's done straight. Gay would work too, but I don't know a lot about that. Same with lesbian relationships. Well, unless you wanted to write those parts…"

Karma burst out laughing. "Oh, my god, Nagisa! You actually thought about it?!"

Nagisa tried to fight down his blush, but it obviously didn't work because his face was painted scarlet. "You looked like you were serious about it!" he argued.

 _He's so cute!_ The redhead pinched the smaller boy's cheek. "I was kidding!" He was still laughing. "Unless you wanna write about the struggle of people discovering their sexuality."

The blue-haired boy thought for a moment. _This just got kinda awkward._ "Well, it would be kind of interesting, but I'm fine with whatever. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. That's why I was asking you."

"Um, let's stick with the traditional straight then," he said, still blushing.

Karma wrote it down. "Names?"

"Oh, we could put in some wordplay here!" Nagisa said, excitedly. "Their names should somewhat describe their characters so let's think of those first."

"Alright, do you wanna have us each be in charge of a protagonist?"

"Yeah. Which character do you want?" he asked, starting a list of traits for both the unnamed boy and girl.

"I'll take the girl. You'd prefer having the guy, right?"

Nagisa nodded with a smile. He was happy the redhead considered what he wanted. He liked that Karma could seem like the biggest jerk in the world at times but could actually be pretty nice.

They lay next to each other on their stomachs and got to work on their characters, listing traits for personality and physical appearance whenever they thought of something. When they were content with what they had, they looked over each other's work.

Kamra had ended up with a pretty girl with light blue hair and eyes and a petite build that had to dress as a boy for certain circumstances (that would be figured out later). She was also overlooked by everyone at their school and seen as 'average' when she was really anything but that. Sometimes she was bullied. Nagisa had created a tall, handsome boy with a fiery personality, red hair and eyes that sometimes turned gold when certain things (that would be named later) happened, and he was good at absolutely everything. Just name it, and he could do it. He was adored by everyone, but people also feared him for his occasional violence.

Blue eyes met gold, and they laughed because they'd subconsciously modeled their characters after each other. Their laughter filled the classroom since it happened in one of those awkward moments that everyone fell quiet.

"The mood between them is as fluffy as ever," Chiba muttered.

"No kidding," Hayami said.

Everyone got back to work and payed no mind—more like little mind because they're still spying on them—to them.

"Are they besties?" Nagisa asked.

"Hell, yeah," Karma replied. "But let's make it so the guy hasn't realized that she isn't a guy. It'll make things more interesting and awkward for him when he finds out his best friend is a girl. And there'll be that kawaii factor when he falls for her," he said, grinning. "He'll be like, 'You were a girl?! What is this?!'"

The smaller boy found himself smiling when Karma acted out the character's reaction. He thought it was cute. "Okay, we'll do that then. More complications makes more drama and suspense. Now for names… How about Aoi Sora for the girl?"

"That sounds good. Aoi represents he hair color, and Sora's a unisex name, which'll serve her purpose of disguising as a guy. It also describes her hair."

Nagisa jotted it down by Karma's list. "Hmm… Then Akai Takeo for the boy?"

"Yeah, that works. Akai for his personality and looks while Takeo can be read as valiant or violent male. He'll be valiant for Sora but violent to those who bully her."

"Okay." Nagisa wrote it down by his list then drew a box around both names with a red marker so it'd stand out. "Sora's figure should be small so it won't be obvious that she's female. So A's?"

"I think she deserves a little more. Let's give her B's almost C's, but she tapes them down. It'll give Takeo something to be Okajima-like about." Nagisa shook his head at the redhead's justification but went with it anyway. Karma wrote that down under Sora's list. Nagisa liked the concentrated look on his face. "Okay, let's make the plot line."

They moved to a blank spot on the paper and drew the structure. Nagisa was getting tons of ideas now that the empty plot line was in front of him. He enjoyed things like literature analysis and writing.

"Oh," he said, pointing at the exposition part. "This could be the part where we show how Sora and Takeo are besties, and he saves her from bullies and stuffs, and we can put in their circumstances for why they act the way they do." Nagisa pointed at the point right before the rising action. "The catalyst could be something like they're just walking in a hallway, but when they pass by each other, something weird happens, and they're plunged into a different dimension, but they still have no idea why this happened. Sorry, I'm rambling, aren't I?" he said with a sheepish smile.

"A little, but it's all relevant," Karma answered, truthfully. "Go on." He liked listening to Nagisa's voice. And he was really cute when he was talkative. His face just seemed to brighten up to the redhead.

"Are we doing this in first person or third?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"Third. It'll be easier to describe things. We can just add in the thoughts of the characters and some flashbacks as we go to show their circumstances."

"Okay. Well, I was thinking for rising action, that's when they're in a different dimension, which is when we'll start applying all the genres we can. Each chapter would be a different little challenge and dimension, like you said—one-shots. It'll eventually get more dramatic, like when Takeo finds out Sora's a girl, and Sora and Takeo will sort of develop their feelings, but both of them are still too chicken to say anything. They start to find clues within each dimension of why they're there and how they can get out. I don't know what the big tip-off thing would be, though."

"We can think of that later."

The enthusiastic blue-haired boy nodded. "For falling action, maybe they'd start thinking of all the clues and stuff and start putting the pieces together to figure out how they can get back. And eventually, neither of them can hold back their feelings anymore. The catastrophe will be when someone almost kills one of them. They survive and get healed, though. Then they confess, kiss, maybe other stuff. I don't know how far we wanna go with this."

Karma noted that Nagisa was blushing when he said that.

"The resolution will be when they finally get out of the dimensions. This scene would be Sora and Takeo smiling at each other, hand-in-hand, then some flashy, white light comes out of nowhere and brings them back to reality. It is kinda cliché, but a little bit is okay. When they come back, it's like they never left at all. Things are still as they left it, and it's still the same time and day and stuff. There's still class, but they meet at break or lunch to talk over what happened. They know it wasn't just a dream, but it all seemed so surreal. They know it happened for a reason, though. Everything happened because of some supernatural thing because they're fated to be together or something, and it was to get them closer together and learn things about each other that they normally wouldn't even be able to do in reality. The whole ordeal also taught them that there's no need to be so uptight and keep up a facade all the time because they can finally be themselves around each other. And it finally ends when they walk out of school holding hands and go on a date or something."

"You done?"

"Yes," he said, letting out a puff of hot air.

"That was a lot."

"I know."

"But that was basically our entire story. Did you think of all of that just now?"

Nagisa nodded. "Something about blank plot lines just makes me go off on a tangent. I don't know how I couldn't think of any ideas earlier."

"Well, all of that was pretty amazing. We can figure out some of the missing pieces as we write, but let's fill in what we have so far," Karma said.

"Okay. Wait, what are we titling our story?"

"How about _Reality_? Because from everything you just said, the whole story is about learning what is real and that there's no need for a mask all the time. The mask is needed sometimes, but it does need to come off, which Sora and Takeo eventually learn because they need to be real with each other, and they're masks came off when they entered the dimensions. The whole thing about the dimensions ties in with it too because it seemed like they were questioning whether or not this was real."

"Sounds good. It has a nice ring to it," Nagisa said with a smile. He wrote the title on top of their plot line in big, block letters. "We pretty much have everything Koro-sensei required! Our theme is that people need to be real and that the things that are hidden will eventually come to light, our motif is the whole reality idea, and our symbol is the mask thing."

"Yup. Now we just have to write it."

"Let's do this!" Nagisa said, grabbing a pencil.

They filled in their giant plot line with as much detail as Nagisa said. The details they couldn't fit in the plot line were added to the side and color-coded with markers and pens. They also listed their themes, motif, and symbol. They left some extra space with each section in case they wanted to add stuff as they wrote. By the time the bell rang for P.E., Karma and Nagisa had recorded everything except for the minor details that they could think about later. They went from being the group with the least finished to the one with the most finished.

~Schemes~

P.E. had gone by in a flash. Everyone was greatly improving their assassination skills. Karasuma could affirm that.

Soon enough, it was time for English class with Bitch-sensei. The 3-E students were strangely excited for it, which kind of surprised Irina, but she started class as she usually did. When she began her lesson, all of them were listening intently on what she had to say. It was straight up weird for her.

"Okay, what's up with you guys today?" she said. "You're oddly attentive."

"What's wrong with paying attention in class?" Terasaka asked.

"Nothing," the blonde assassin said. "It's just that _you_ are paying attention. And a few others that never gave a shit to what I say."

"It's because Koro-sensei gave us an English project, Bitch-sensei," Yada said.

"I haven't heard of it till now." She sat on the desk and crossed her legs. "What are you supposed to do?"

"Write a story in English!" Kurahashi said.

"I see." Irina smiled. "I can give you some steamy conversations to use if any of you are planning to write smut. I need two volunteers," she said, flipping her hair back.

No one raised their hands, but she saw Yada mouthing, 'Pick Karma and Nagisa.'

Irina nodded at her then said, "If no one's going to volunteer, I'll pick victims." She waited a few seconds, but no one raised their hands. She honestly just paused to make it not seem rigged to the two boys. "Karma, Nagisa, come up here for a sec."

"O-okay," Nagisa said, rigidly going up to the front. He was a bit scared of what she might do.

Karma silently stood up and coolly took his place next to Nagisa.

"Alright, you two. You're going to demonstrate some sight reading, pronunciation, and other skills I've taught you for the class. I'm going to write a scene on the board. You're to read it and act out the stuff in asterisks, alright? I'll give you extra credit."

The blue-haired boy nodded while Karma just answered with a whatever. They watched as Irina neatly wrote out the words with chalk.

"Okay, Nagisa, you're to play the female role and Karma, the male. I'll give you a couple minutes to look it over." She knew these two were bright students so they'd definitely be able to do this, but she thought maybe this might be a little much for them. She shook off the hesitation. She'd shown the kids videos worse than what she was having them act. Irina had also sensed the tension between these two months ago. The chance was perfect.

The two boys had turned red upon reading what their teacher had written. Nakamura, being an English whiz, started giggling. Karma shot her a middle finger. From that, the rest of the class knew this had to be pretty bad. Well, it _was_ Bitch-sensei.

"Bitch-sensei, do w-we re-really have to d-do the c-c-cues?" Nagisa asked, trembling.

"Yes, you do."

"Nagisa, we don't have to do this," Karma whispered. "We can just ditch."

"B-b-but this is valuable lesson time."

"Are you really okay with this? _In front of the class?_ "

The poor boy shook his head. "But the project…"

The redhead looked him in the eyes. "Who cares? I don't want you to have to do something you don't want to."

"K-Karma, i-i-it's fine," Nagisa stuttered out. His blush grew more prominent. "I-it's okay if it's you."

"Are you two ready yet?" Irina asked.

Karma ignored her. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

The quivering assassin nodded, his face redder than Karma's hair.

"Okay, we're doing it, Bitch-sensei."

"Good. The scene isn't that long in the first place, and you two are smart. You can do it," she said with a smile that surprisingly looked encouraging and supportive to the two 'victims.' She was determined to play matchmaker with them.

Karma took a deep breath then wrapped an arm around Nagisa's waist and pulled him close. **"I love you. I want you. All of you. Become one with me. Be mine."**

Nagisa got on his toes as if to whisper in Karma's ear, which was what the cue said. **"You're so slow. I've felt the same way for so long already. If you're going to do it, do it now. Put your dick in my ass. I need you."** He flushed and hid his face in Karma's chest. His trembling had gotten worse.

It almost _killed_ Karma's control to hear the smaller boy say that to him. He went red in the face. He _really_ wanted to touch him despite the class being there. It took everything in his power to control himself for his friend's sake. Nagisa should not be saying that kind of stuff with his cute face. He settled on embracing him to kind of hold him together before the last cue:

 ** _*deep kiss as powerful as you can make it*_**

Karma tilted Nagisa's head up. He made eye contact with him before he actually did anything.

The smaller boy, though shaking and embarrassed as hell, gave a small nod as if to say, 'It's okay.' Karma had to give him props for his bravery in choosing to go through this when he could've ditched.

Some of the class had the decency to look away out of sympathy for Nagisa. Like I said, _some._

The redhead firmly pressed his lips to the blue-haired boy's. Sure, he'd been wanting to do this for a while, but he didn't have time to enjoy it. He'd have to finish fast if he wanted to get Nagisa out of his humiliation. He tilted his head for a better angle and pulled him closer. The blue-haired boy instinctively clutched Karma's shirt. The redhead licked and sucked at the boy's lip, causing him to gasp. Karma used this chance to slip his tongue in. In an instant, 10 hits! 30 hits! His tongue swirled around the smaller boy's. The redhead knew Nagisa was growing faint. 70 hits! 90 hits! Karma felt the grip Nagisa had on his shirt grow weak. 98 hits! 100 hits! He broke it off and supported the unconscious boy so he wouldn't fall onto the floor.

Irina was shocked that Karma could even reach 100 hits in the short time he'd kissed Nagisa. He was better than she thought he'd be. He was almost as strong as she was. They'd almost completed the scene (there were still a couple more lines for them to say after the kiss), but she hadn't counted on the redhead being good enough to knock out the androgynous boy.

 _"None of you are to mention this ever again, got it?"_ Karma said, a dangerous aura surrounding him. No one spoke. Not even Irina. "I'll take that silence as agreement. I'm out." He picked up the unconscious Nagisa bridal style with ease and walked out of the classroom to bring him to the infirmary.

"Bitch-sensei, what exactly did they say?" Isogai asked.

Irina translated the lines for them in Japanese.

The class was in uproar. Sure, they shipped Karmagisa, but what Karma's adorable uke was forced to say was unacceptable. It was even to the person he liked, and their first kiss together was forced. They couldn't blame the redheaded demon for being mad.

"YOU MADE NAGISA SAY THAT?! NO WONDER HE WAS FREAKING OUT!"

"POOR NAGISA!"

"WE'RE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, BITCH-SENSEI. _MIDDLE SCHOOL_."

No one in that room mentioned the incident again. Not because they were scared of what Karma might do but because they felt bad for Nagisa. For the remainder of class, Bitch-sensei was forced to make the boy a written apology in all the languages she knew. Yada felt really bad for turning her attention to them. Nakamura smiled. Ritsu, even if she hadn't looked, had it recorded due to her surveillance system.

~Schemes~

Nagisa drowsily opened his eyes and sat up. His visioned blurred, but he could make out shades of red and orange in the dark room he was in. He rubbed his eyes in attempt to clear his vision. He realized that he was in the infirmary. The red he was seeing was Karma, who was sitting in a chair next to him but had fallen asleep with his upper body leaning on the bed. The orange was the dim light of sunset leaking through the windows of the room.

 _What time is it? Wait, what happened? Why am I in here?_ Nagisa recalled the last thing he could remember. He blushed. He put a hand over his mouth. _Karma kissed me! Oh, gosh! And I said it was okay because it was him! Could this get any more embarrassing?!_ He shouldn't have thought that because he then remembered what happened before the kiss. _Nooooo, I said highly inappropriate things to him! Not cool, Bitch-sensei!_

The redhead stirred.

"Karma?"

He shot up quickly. "Nagisa, you're awake!"

"Haha… yeah…"

An awkward silence befell them.

"Sorry about earlier," Karma said. "I kinda… uh… knocked you out." He averted his eyes from him. He couldn't meet his eyes.

"No, it's okay. You had to," he said with a small smile. The androgynous boy was kind of disappointed by the fact that it was forced, though.

"Bitch-sensei wrote you an apology for making you say stuff." The redhead passed him the packet written in neat cursive.

"Ah, okay. Thanks. I'll tell her it's all good tomorrow. I totally blew off the rest of class."

"It'll be fine. Koro-sensei said it was okay since he knew the circumstances."

"Okay, good," he said with a sigh of relief. "What time is it?"

"6:07."

"It's that late?!" Nagisa rushed to get up.

"Yeah."

"Shoot, Mom's gonna kill me," he muttered to himself.

That worried Karma. "I can go explain what happened to her if you want me to."

"No, it's fine!" Nagisa said, blushing. "I'll just tell her we were working on our project and lost track of time." He grabbed his things. "Bye, Karma! Thanks for waiting for me to wake up. See you tomorrow!" He ran out of the room, frantic to get home.

Karma was left behind, but he knew how much Nagisa needed to go. He grabbed his bag and walked out, wondering if Irina was in on the class's scheme.

~Schemes~

Koro-sensei watched as Karma finally exited the building. "Nurufufufu." He looked over Karma and Nagisa's idea paper. "Nurufufu."

"What are you laughing at now, octoperv?" Irina said, irritatedly.

"Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun's story is already quite intricately planned even though they didn't work for the second half of the day. No thanks to your little stunt, Irina-sensei," he said, grinning.

"Shut it! They needed a little push!"

"Hmm… Maybe I'll let the teachers in on the loop."

"What loop, stupid octopus?!"

"Nurufufufu. The students are scheming to get those two together. I made them a deal that those who come up with an outstanding and effective plan will get to shoot off a tentacle in their next big assassination and will get a treat from a country of their choice."

Irina smiled. _So that's why Touka said to pick them earlier._ She slammed her hands on her desk. "I want in."

"Very well. Will you be joining in, as well, Karasuma-sensei?"

The government agent sighed and thought about it for a moment. It would help in the assassination, but it really wasn't necessary to mess with the children's love lives. "I will not. It would be helpful, but it's unnecessary to interfere with their personal lives."

"Alright. Feel free to join in if you feel like it, though."

"By the way, what's this stunt I'm hearing of?" Karasuma asked.

"You see, Irina-sensei had Karma-kun and Nagisa-kun say a few thi—"

Irina threw a knife at him to shut him up and sent him an ice-cold glare. "Don't you dare!"

"Nurufufufu."

~Schemes~

Nagisa ran all the way home without even stopping to catch his breath. When he finally got there, he opened the door to find his mother standing akimbo with a frown.

"You're late. Where have you been, Nagisa?" she asked.

"School," he said. He wasn't exactly lying because he _was_ at school. "Karasuma-sensei assigned a partner project. We wanted to finish as much as we could today and lost track of time," he explained. "Sorry for being late."

"I see." Hiromi didn't look like she was buying it to Nagisa, but she let him go. "Your dinner's gotten cold already. Warm it up if you want to. I've finished already. Clean up after yourself." She walked to her study.

"Yes, Mom," he said, taking off his shoes.

Nagisa went to his room and changed out of his uniform then went to the dining table where his food was. He was lazy so he didn't warm it up. He was kind of happy that his mom left him alone today. He really needed time to think.

The blue-haired boy quickly finished eating, cleaned up, then headed out to the balcony-like area in front of his door. He'd developed a habit of just staring at the crescent moon after Koro-sensei had come into their lives when he wanted to think about things.

He didn't know how he was supposed to act tomorrow. Maybe things would be fine if he just acted like nothing happened after telling Bitch-sensei that her apology was accepted. But he highly doubted that would happen considering who was in their class.

He still couldn't believe Karma kissed him. Nagisa had hoped for it for a while now, but he didn't think it would ever happen like that. He could almost feel the warmth of where Karma had held him. But, damn, that redhead was good at kissing. Nagisa thought there was no way he'd ever catch up to him in skill.

When he found where his mind had wandered, the boy shook off the thought then headed back inside. He needed a distraction from all this so he decided he'd go study for the upcoming midterms.

~Schemes~

Asano Gakushuu put his literature book down and decided to rest his conniving mind. He got up to stretch then smiled. _I will definitely get those damn E Class kids this time! I just have to wait for the perfect opportunity._

He let out a somewhat maniacal laugh. "I won't lose!" he said before sitting back down. "I will redeem my honor!"

…Calm down, Zuko.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this! In this chapter, I referenced _The Scarlet Letter_ by Nathaniel Hawthorne and _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ If any of you haven't seen that anime, Zuko is a character who is always obsessing over redeeming himself. Congrats to those of you who recognized the allusions! Feel free to leave a review or PM if you have any suggestions for this story. Thanks for reading!)**


	4. Curses, Charms, and Something More?

**(A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and other stuff so I've barely gotten enough time to write. This chapter is kinda short compared to the last one. I've been contemplating on whether I should keep the long chapters even though it takes a while or make shorter ones with more updates. Let me know what you guys think! :) Anyway, thanks for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I really appreciate those. It completely makes my day whenever I get those. Well, here's the next chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Nagisa walked to school as usual, but he was a little scared of what people might say because of yesterday's incident. He decided he would just act normal, and, hopefully, the whole thing would die down. It shouldn't be that awkward in the first place because Karma had already talked over it with him, but Nagisa still felt like a mess inside. When he got to the gate right before the trail up the mountain, he was relieved that he still hadn't run into anyone.

Unknown to Nagisa, all his classmates (other than Karma) were already in the classroom scheming. Karma came early to start writing and make up for the lost time yesterday. He walked into the classroom with red headphones blasting music in his ears and a black briefcase in his hand, retrieved his and Nagisa's paper, and walked out, not even acknowledging the rest of his classmates. Karma brought a laptop to work with since it'd be faster. If he wasn't allowed to use it 'because they were Class E,' he didn't care. He did what he wanted.

Before the redhead went to work, he popped by the teachers' lounge. "Yo, Koro-sensei!"

"Yes, Karma-kun?" he answered.

"We're just gonna be working today, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm gonna start working. I won't be in the classroom when you take attendance, but I'm here. Nagisa's staying with me once he gets here."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know," Koro-sensei said with his signature grin.

"No prob, teach."

Karma walked out of the room and out of the building then set up on the grass area on the edge of the forest in the shade of a tree. He had the massive paper laid out in front of him and took his laptop out of his briefcase like a true professional. He started typing out the first scene as close as he could to the description Nagisa gave yesterday.

When Nagisa finally reached the building, he was surprised to find Karma actually working. The smaller boy walked up to him. "Morning," he said.

The redhead looked up at him. "Morning, Nagisa."

"Karma, shouldn't you be inside by now?"

"I already told Koro-sensei I'd be out here. Come sit with me." The redhead grabbed the boy's hand tugged on him, making him lose his balance.

"Karma! I'm gonna fall!" Nagisa shut his eyes and braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes. "Eh?" He found Karma cushioning his head with his arm. The redhead's other arm was supporting him. Blue eyes met gold. They were face to face. _He's so close!_

"Did you really think I'd drag you down and let you get hurt?" he asked. That moment said a lot. _Was Nagisa that used to getting hurt like that?_

Nagisa scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha… I guess I got a little scared," he admitted. "You know I can't handle surprises, Karma."

Karma looked at him skeptically. _Was this caused by his mom?_ He shook off the thought. "True," he said with a soft smile.

Nagisa caught the skeptic look that flashed across his eyes. _Honestly, what goes through Karma's head?_ He felt Karma remove his arms from him. The smaller boy shifted so he sat back against the tree like his friend, their shoulders touching. They were both quiet for a moment, not doing anything. Just staying silent. _Well, this is awkward. But at least it isn't as awkward as I thought it'd be._ He decided to change the topic. "So you're working?"

"Yeah, I started typing out the first scene." He waved Nagisa over.

He leaned closer to him so he could see his screen. "Wait, were we allowed to bring gadgets for this?"

Karma shrugged. "Dunno. But if we weren't allowed to, I did, anyway."

 _Must be nice to be a genius bad boy,_ Nagisa thought sardonically.

The redhead put his computer on the smaller boy's lap. "Read through it. Tell me what you think."

 _Prologue_

 _It was a normal day. Aoi Sora and Akai Takeo were just walking in the hallway normally. The same old people, the same old hallways, the same old classrooms—nothing out of the ordinary, nothing not normal. They were both on their way to class. Their classes were on opposite ends of the hallway so they were just going to walk past teacher other, sending the other a grin as always. Later, they'd hang out at break, eat together during lunch as besties do, and maybe deal with some more bullies if they so happened to mess with them again. The same old, same old. Nothing special was supposed to happen. Or at least up until this point._

 _Takeo took in his surroundings, his red eyes widening in bewilderment. "What the fuck just happened?"_

 _Sora's jaw dropped, the breeze of the new, dream-like environment sifting through his long, powered blue hair. He was speechless. He looked at Takeo and slapped him._

 _"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he yelled._

 _Sora gazed at his stinging palm. "To make sure I'm not dreaming," he answered, bluntly._

 _Takeo grabbed his friend's shoulders and shook him. "YOU'RE. NOT. DREAMING."_

Nagisa found himself smiling as he read that part.

 _He sighed. "Where the fuck are we? We were just at school like minute ago. What happened?"_

 _"I have no idea," Sora answered with a shrug. He looked over the green, grassy hills, spotting a weird-looking city. "There might be people over there," he said, pointing at the city. "Let's go check it out."_

 _"Yo, if this is some kind of prank, I'm gonna kill whoever's doing this."_

 _"I_ know _you would," the blue-haired boy said with a smile. "But I'd be with you there." Sighing, he started towards the city. "Come on. Let's go."_

 _Now, you must be confused. Let's rewind and go back to the beginning, shall we? Before this all started. Before we got to where we are._

 _Before we left reality._

 _Chapter One_

 _A black Rolls Royce parked a few blocks away from the prestigious school, Tora Gakuen. A middle-aged man of average height got out of the passenger seat and opened the back door of the car. A tall, handsome redhead stepped out and brushed a few crumbs off of his uniform. He'd woken up late and had eaten his breakfast in the car._

 _"Are we to pick you up after school, young master?" the man asked._

 _"Nah, it's fine, Tanaka," the red-haired boy said, his bag hanging from his shoulder as he adjusted his tie. "I've got plans when school lets out."_

 _The man nodded and bowed. "Yes, young master."_

 _"Well, see ya later, Tanaka!" he waved then walked off towards the school with a grin. Some of the girls he walked past had hearts in their eyes._

 _If you thought this boy was Aoi Sora, you were wrong!_

 _This boy was Akai Takeo, the son of one of the biggest conglomerates in Japan. If you thought he was a snobby rich brat, you were wrong again. Why do you think he got dropped off blocks away from school? Takeo was rich, but that didn't mean he liked to flaunt his money. He gets dropped off blocks away from school because he didn't want to cause such a scandal. Takeo was quite good-looking if you hadn't already noticed. His most prominent features were his sharp jawline and his piercing red eyes that were almost like a cat's. He stood up tall with an expression that seemed to radiate success and charisma. The redhead was at the top of his class due to his extreme intelligence and was idolized by both teachers (as the ideal student) and students (as the school prince) alike._

 _Takeo's smile widened as a blue-haired boy neared him. He waved at him._

 _Now this boy was Aoi Sora, Takeo's best friend. He was pretty small for a guy. His uniform was baggy on him. He had to fold his sleeves and pants so they fit properly. He often got bullied for that and his surprisingly feminine appearance. His long, sky blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail. If you took off the hair tie, he would definitely look like a girl._

 _But I'll let you in on a little secret._ He _is a_ she.

 _Aoi Sora was, is, and will always be a girl. Due to circumstances that will not be revealed yet, she has to crossdress as a guy. She refused to cut her hair so she kept it long. She knew people would bully her for it, but those were the lengths she chose to go through for her beautiful hair._

 _And, of course, Takeo hasn't noticed at all. Sure, he thought it was a little weird how feminine his friend was, but he overlooked it since he could be himself around him. He thought Sora was just one of those guys that were cute enough to look like a girl._

 _Well, back to the present…_

 _"Sup, Sora," Takeo said._

 _"Morning," the blue-haired boy (actually girl) said._

Nagisa's eyebrows furrowed. He looked to Karma, who, unknown to the smaller boy, had been watching his expression change as he read, thinking of how cute he was. "Wait, so you're referring to her as a he until she's actually revealed to be a guy to Takeo?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Or just whenever she's crossdressing. Maybe. I referred to her as a girl later when she's shown in a more feminine light. We could do something different. It _is_ subject to change."

The androgynous boy shook his head. "No, it's fine. It's good this way." He kept reading.

 _The two friends walked to school like normal. They always came a little earlier than school started so they could hang for a bit. They were on their way to the roof when Takeo was suddenly asked for help by a teacher. He really didn't want to, but he had to in order to keep up his image, but Sora understood this, of course._

 _"Meet me at the roof. I'll be there soon," the redhead said._

 _"'kay," he said._

 _The blue-haired 'boy' made his way to the roof. He climbed up a couple flights of stairs then walked down the hallways. He was almost there. He just had another staircase to climb then he'd be at the roof. He turned the corner and found the group of students he was least fond of._

 _"Well, well, who do we have here?" a boy with dark hair and eyes said. He was about a head taller than Sora. The ringleader of this ragtag group of delinquents. "If it isn't Aoi."_

 _"Kuroda." Sora backed away a bit._

 _The said guy jumped off the step he was sitting on and backed him into the wall. He slammed a hand next to Sora's head, blocking off any chance of escape._

Shit, I'm screwed, _he thought, his heart beating frantically. He glanced around for any kind of opening, but Kuroda's gang had already formed a circle, thus preventing him from making a break for it._ How am I supposed to get away this time?

 _Kuroda's face was dangerously close to his. "Heh, so what should I do this time?" he said, an evil smirk forming on his face._

 _"Nothing would be nice," Sora said, bluntly._

 _The bully laughed. "Sorry, that ain't happenin', fag."_

Not actually a homo cuz I'm a girl, _Sora thought, mentally rolling her eyes._ But like hell I'm gonna let them know that.

 _Kuroda raised a fist, preparing to punch him. He threw a punch at Sora's face, but he dodged it by sliding down the wall. One of Kuroda's underlings had moved carelessly like the fool he was so Sora had found the opening he'd been looking for. He quickly slipped through and did the one thing he could: run._

 _"Get him!" the ringleader yelled._

 _The clamorous pack of delinquents ran after him. Sora's long hair whipped behind him (her)._ Damn, these short legs! I swear they are going to be the death of me someday! It might even be today if I can't outrun them!

 _He turned a corner and ran into the nearest classroom before any of them could see where he went. He slid against the door, panting. He did his best to silence his heavy breathing as he watched the bullies run past through the window with Kuroda leading, their rumbling footsteps following after them._ Note to self: do some stamina training. I'm literally dying.

Nagisa let out a small laugh.

 _After Sora finally caught her breath, she stood up. But as soon as she stood, she felt something slide down her chest and down to her abdomen. Her eyes widened._ Shoot, it's slipping. I have to fix it. _She scanned the fortunately empty classroom and peeked out the windows. It didn't seem like anyone would come by anytime soon._

 _When she deemed it was safe, she unbuttoned her top. The thing that was slipping was the tape she'd wrapped around her chest. It had come loose in the chase. Sora silently thanked god the wrapping hadn't slipped while she was running as she rewrapped the tape around herself tautly. She couldn't afford to let anyone know she was female._

 _She'd just finished buttoning her shirt back up when Takeo walked in with a huge stack of notebooks. She jumped up, startled by the sudden company. "Takeo!"_

 _"Hey. I thought we were meeting at the roof?" he said, placing the stack on the teacher's desk._

 _"We were, but Kuroda happened. I hid. I think I lost them for the most part, but they still might be looking for me."_

"That's all I have for now," Karma said.

Nagisa smiled. "I like it. The narrating tone sounds just like you. It's good."

The redhead felt his heart jump a bit. _God, how is he so adorable?!_ "Thanks," he said, coolly, though he was anything but that inside.

 _I guess things are sort of back to normal?_ Nagisa thought. _He hasn't mentioned anything of what I said yesterday before the incident._ He placed the computer back on Karma's lap. "Where were you thinking of stopping the first chapter?"

"Where they were at in the prologue. Since we rewinded."

"Ah, okay," the androgynous boy said, nodding adorably. "Well, let's get continue writing then. We need to get as much as we can done. I don't wanna end up procrastinating on this since we still have to do the translations."

"Or we can just use Ritsu's translator," the redhead suggested.

"Karma-kun…"

"Okay, okay. I knoooowwwww," he said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Wait, what about attendance? We won't be marked late, will we?" Nagisa was concerned about his attendance since his mom would kill him for even one blemish in it.

"It's fine. I already told Koro-sensei we'd be out here."

The red and blue assassin pair continued writing their story. Meanwhile, the other 3-E students were plotting for their bet with Koro-sensei. Their octopus teacher had left them to their scheming.

Nakamura clapped her hands together with a playful smile. "Okay, who's executing their plan first? The maximum amount of schemes we can fit into today is two just so Nagisa doesn't get suspicious. Well, let me ask this first: does anyone have anything planned yet?"

The students looked around at each other to see if any of them and a plan. No one had their hands raised.

"Come on, guys," the blonde said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you even serious about this?"

"I have one," someone said, breaking the silence. Everyone turned towards the source, which happened to be the class idol, Kanzaki. "It just came to me, though, so I haven't really thought it through."

"That's fine," Nakamura said. "It's still worth a shot. What'd you have in mind?"

"Spin the bottle…" she said, quietly.

"Hahahaha.. An oldie but a goodie." The blonde grinned like a cheshire cat. "Let's do it. Take charge, Grand Master Kanzaki."

"Okay, I was thinking we could rig the bottle," Kanzaki said with a small smile. "Itona-kun, do you think you can make a device that'll let you control who it points towards?"

"Yeah, but it depends on what bottle we're using," the white-haired boy said.

"Okay, Ritsu-chan, would you be able to make a bottle?"

"Yup! What kind would you prefer? Glass or plastic? Or rather what would be easier to work with, Itona-san?" the AI said.

"Glass would be best. You can make transparent parts, right, Ritsu?" Itona asked.

"Of course!"

"Alright, then we'll go with Kanzaki-chan's scheme, but we need one more for the day," Nakamura said. "Anyone else have anything?"

Hazama laughed creepily, freaking the shit out of some kids. "I have something that might produce results."

"Oh-ho~ And what might that be, Hazama-chan?" The mischievous smile never left her face.

"There's a certain charm I know of that might interest Karma."

"Awesome. Then we'll do yours at break then Kanzaki-chan's at lunch sine that could take longer." Nakamura grinned. "Well, let's get started."

The class set off to work, discussing how they would execute their plans and assembling what was necessary for it.

~Schemes~

After two class periods of working (for Karma and Nagisa anyway), the bell chimed, signaling break. They got a good amount of work done. The were just about to finish chapter two when the bell rang. They went inside to see what the others were doing.

The red and blue pair found people chatting around the back corner where Terasaka's group was. Koro-sensei wasn't there since he had stopped by Germany for some bratwurst.

"What's going on?" Nagisa asked.

"Hazama-san's teaching us how to curse people," Kayano said.

"I want in!" Karma yelled, shoving his way into the circle.

The androgynous boy shook his head at him but followed him into the crowd.

The said curse master laughed. She was sitting on a large, dark purple blanket she'd laid out on the floor. "It works on anyone, and there are tons of possibilities. You could use them to work for the good or bad of someone." She had an array of various objects laid out on the floor around her like candles, containers filled with different kinds of powder, a huge book, and a box of black rose petals. "I guess I should start with the basics. A charm is when you wish something good on someone while a curse is the opposite. There are times when the lines could be blurred, but that's a lesson for another time. I'll show you guys how to charm then curse," she explained. "Nagisa, why don't you try first?"

"O-okay," the blue-haired boy said, sitting down in front of her.

"You'll be doing the charm since Karma seems really eager to curse the hell out of people."

"Hehe, I can't say I'm not," the redhead said, grinning.

"Alright, then." He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was gonna happen.

"We'l do something that'll help things succeed. Assassination attempts, for example." _The assassination attempt regarding all of our schemes, that is._ "First, light two candles," she instructed, handing him a lighter.

Nagisa, though surprised, took it, lit the candles, and handed it back to her. "Hazama-san, how did you get your hands on a lighter? We're not legally allowed to have these."

She grinned. "I have my ways."

"Nagisa, you know it really isn't that hard, right?" Karma said. "Even I have one." He took his hand out of his pocket and dangled his red lighter in front of the smaller boy's face.

Nagisa gaped at him.

"I oughta confiscate those from you guys," Kataoka said, shaking her head at them.

Hazama handed Nagisa a container of powder. "Anyway, now that the candles are lit, draw a pentagram using this powder then scatter rose petals over it."

"Okay." He nearly drew a pentagram then threw the rose petals on it.

"Now what?"

"We draw blood," she said, the creepy grin not leaving her face.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax. It won't be anything major like slitting your arm." Hazama took a lancet out of her bag and handed it to Kunugigaoka's Mom. "Hara-san, if you will."

"On it." She already had her first aid kit out. She opened a packet of alcohol wipes. "Nagisa, please hold still." She cleaned his index finger, pricked it with the lancet, put pressure on it until a drop of blood fell onto the middle of the star, then bandaged it with a Hello Kitty bandaid. "There we go."

"Now you chant," Hazama said, opening the massive book in front of her. She flipped through the pages ominously then placed it in front of Nagisa when she found the incantation, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Say this."

Nagisa looked at it skeptically but said it anyway. The class, dead silent, stared as he spoke the charm.

"Ego cecidit in amore,  
cum persona semper ad me  
patitur, ut accipiat."

Nothing happened.

Nagisa opened his mouth to ask what they were supposed to do now, but Hazama shushed him before he could say anything.

"It'll be rendered ineffective if you say something now, Nagisa," she said. "We wait for a few moments to let it take effect. You still can't say anything, but in the meantime, we'll do the curse." The master of the dark arts smiled. "Karma, you'll try cursing Koro-sensei into a moment of stupidity so we can finally get him."

The redhead grinned. "Alright. Cool, cool."

Hazama handed him a box of powder different from the one Nagisa used earlier. "Overlay the pentagram Nagisa drew with this."

Karma examined the box. "What exactly is this?" he said as he layered the second powder over the star.

"Pulverized bones."

"Oooooh, cool!"

"WHAT?!" the class yelled, terrified by what Hazama had so casually brought to school. They didn't know what they should be more afraid of, how Hazama got a hold of those bones or Karma showing an interest in black magic. _WHAT HAVE WE GOTTEN OURSELVES INTO?!_

"Pulverized _chicken_ bones," she clarified.

"W-what was the one Nagisa used then?" Yada asked.

"Also chicken bones. Male chicken bones, though. Karma's using female chicken bones. Girls tend to be more crooked than men."

 _Better keep that in mind…_ Maehara thought, sweat-dropping.

"Then we draw blood and you'll say this," Hazama said, putting the book in front of the redhead.

"Alrighty, then," Karma said, taking a real knife out of his pocket. He pulled his sleeve up and slashed his wrist, letting the blood flow onto the pentagram.

"Ego cecidit in amore,  
ut cum quis accipit, omne  
pati libidinem, ut overa."

Eyes flew wide open in horror as Karma's arm bled out.

Nagisa suddenly stood up. He pulled Karma up by the hand that was stained with a red that match his hair. He dragged him out of the classroom and to the bathroom. He turned on the sink, pulled up his sleeve, then held Karma's bleeding wrist under the running water. Nagisa noticed other faded scars beneath the most recent one. It pained him to see it.

"Stay here," the blue-haired boy ordered. He ran out of the bathroom, leaving Karma gazing t him in surprise.

It wasn't like this was the first time he'd cut himself. It wasn't like it hurt either. Honestly, he didn't think anyone could be so concerned when it came to just a little cut, when it came to him. His parents didn't care though they were supposed to be the people that were supposed to care the most, but they didn't. Then again, this was Nagisa, who accepted everything about him even when he himself didn't.

Nagisa returned within a couple minutes that seemed to go by in a flash with Hara's first aid kit. He quickly wrapped up Karma's wrist, but he didn't let go of him yet. The redhead couldn't see his eyes, but he didn't need to to know he wasn't happy about finding out this way or finding out at all. _Damn, I really should've thought this through. This was a mistake on my part._

"Karma, did you want to die this badly?" Nagisa said quietly, still not looking at him.

"Nagisa, these were from years ago. Years before I met you."

"Don't think I'm gonna let you off easily just because it was before we met." The blue-haired boy looked to him, frowning. Karma could see the pain in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

Nagisa pulled up the redhead's other sleeve, thankful when he didn't find anything there. "There was almost the time you tried to kill Koro-sensei by jumping off that cliff…" He couldn't stop himself from hugging Karma as some sort of way to make sure he wouldn't disappear. "Don't you dare pull anything like that again. Promise me you won't."

The redhead rubbed his back soothingly. "Promise. But why would I want to die now? I have more things I want to do. Like killing Koro-sensei." _And dating you, but like I'm gonna say that out loud. Well, not now at least. I'll do it when the time comes._

"Damn straight. Like hell I'm gonna let you die anytime soon."

Karma chucked. _And this is why I love you._

~Schemes~

Back in the classroom, the class was pretty stunned by what Karma just pulled. They didn't expect that. But then again, it was Karma they were talking about. At least he and Nagisa got some time alone together. In the bathroom or infirmary. Whichever one they were in at the moment. Where any kind of development could happen between them.

"Hazama-san, what exactly were those charms?" Kurahashi asked.

"It was only one charm," she answered. "I told them it was a curse and a charm, but it really was just part of one charm."

"So what kind was it?" Chiba asked, semi-worried about how this would all turn out.

"It was a love charm." Hazama put a hand on her chin in a thoughtful pose that looked pretty ominous.

"Is something wrong, Hazama-san?" Fuwa asked.

"The imbalance of blood might just cause the charm to work out differently than it's supposed to."

"Isn't that kind of bad?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah…"

"We'll just have to see how it plays out then," Nakamura said, smiling mischievously. "For now, let's get back to writing while Itona and people who are helping out with kanzaki-san's plan are making preparations."

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"TEAM KARMAGISA FIGHT!"


	5. Enchantment

Chapter Four

~Schemes~

The red and blue assassin pair went back to work after the whole curse ordeal. They were gonna go back inside when lunch came around, but for now, they were working. They'd finished chapters one, two, and three and were now on chapter four.

So far, Sora and Takeo had gotten the hang of this weird dimension and how they were supposed to get out: solve the challenge within each world. In each dimension, somehow the challenge would be made. Either someone there would tell them or some huge voice would boom out the challenge. Every time they solved a challenge, an object that was supposed to be a hint was given to them. They'd overcome about four worlds and now they were about to find out the next challenge. This was supposed to be the chapter where Takeo discovered Sora's secret.

Karma was already fired up. He loved awkward scenes. He loved making things awkward. Well, for other people, anyway. He didn't like them as much when it was awkward for him.

 _They found themselves falling the moment they stepped through the door. Their hearts beat with adrenaline, and wind rushed through their ears. Neither of them screamed, though. Sora couldn't risk it since it would totally give her away because she screamed like a girl, of course. And Takeo wasn't even fazed by the drop._

 _And so, they fell… and fell… and fell some more… Okay, you get the point. They fell for a long time and were still falling._

 _"Falling is so weird!" Sora yelled._

 _"How so?!" Takeo yelled back._

 _"The pressure of gravity just weighing down on me is so different from normal!"_

 _"Well, it should be!" he said with a grin._

 _"When do you think we're gonna hit the grou—KYAAA!" Their backs hit a soft, bouncy surface, eliciting a very high-pitched, girlish scream from Sora. She immediately covered her mouth._

 _"Dude, was that yo…" Takeo's voice trailed off the moment he saw her._

 _Where he was supposed to find his best friend he found a girl with long, flowing sky blue hair in a yukata that looked strikingly similar to his friend. Takeo couldn't stop his eyes from wandering down. The yukata's neckline was deep enough for him to see that she was definitely not flat. And what's worse was that she was lying down. Next to him._

 _He flushed and sprung up into a sitting position. "Sora…?"_

 _"Yeah?" the girl said, sitting up._

 _Takeo stared at her blankly. He shook himself out of his stupor. "Oh, my god. You're a girl."_

 _Sora's eyes went wide. She looked down and realized her sudden wardrobe change and how much of her chest she was showing. "Shit!" She covered her chest with her hands, her face going red._ Damn, what is with these random wardrobe changes?!

 _Both heard a little bell ring like the turning on of a PA system. "Challenge: get to know your partner better," a voice whispered before fading away. The words, though said quietly, seemed to echo off the walls of the room as they were left in silence. Both were at a loss for words._

 _"So…" Takeo said awkwardly. "These wardrobe changes sure are something." He noticed that he was wearing a yukata, as well._

 _"Yeah…" Sora self-consciously pulled at the yukata so it would better hide her figure._

As Nagisa read along to what Karma typed, chiming in every now and then to add something, he started feeling weird. He put a hand over his heart. It was beating much more rapidly than normal. He knew that for sure. He looked at Karma's handsome face, which just seemed all the more charming to him as he diligently worked on this chapter. He had the sudden urge to touch him. It made him dizzy. His mind wandered, making him think back to yesterday's incident, making him think of what it would be like to have Karma touch him for real. What would that be like? Would it feel as nice as he thought it'd be? Would Karma be rough with him? Would he kiss him as fiercely as he did the day before?

The blue-haired boy caught himself. His face went red. _Oh, my god. What was I thinking?! Snap out of it, Nagisa! Now is not the time!_

Suddenly, a wave of black drowned his mind for a second. Nagisa felt dizzy again. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was thundering inside him so much that it hurt. He put a hand over it to try and stop it from beating so fast, but it was futile.

"Nagisa?"

The androgynous boy looked to Karma in a daze. The redhead gazed at him in concern. In his wave of euphoria, Nagisa started giggling with an angelic yet somehow coy smile that managed to grab Karma by the heartstrings. The urge to touch the redhead overcame him in an instant as he softly took Karma's face in his hands, making the devil turn red.

 _Okay, something's definitely wrong here,_ Karma thought. he noted that his hands were warmer than usual. He stared into his eyes. His eyes were purple. He noticed that they flashed back to Nagisa's natural blue, and he seemed to snap out of some kind of trance.

Nagisa regained consciousness from his small little blackout and surpassingly found himself cradling Karma's face so near to his. He immediately went red and pulled his hands back. "Sorry!" _Gosh, this is embarrassing! What just happened?!_

Karma scratched his cheek. "Nah, it's fine. Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess?"

He nodded.

The bell for lunch chimed with perfect timing.

"Well, let's head in," the redhead said.

"Yeah…"

~Schemes~

Nagisa was abducted by Kayano and Nakamura the moment they stepped into the classroom.

"Where's Koro-sensei?" he asked.

"Dunno. Konoha?" Nakamura replied sarcastically.

Nagisa sent her a deadpanned look.

"Okay, okay he went to Thailand for some Thai tea."

"And he wouldn't bring us any!" Kayano whined.

Karma watched Nagisa interact with them. His eyes were still purple, but he didn't have any weird scenes like earlier. He wondered if maybe he was hallucinating since no one else seemed to notice the change in eye color, but he was sure he'd seen his eyes as purple. He glared back at them. They were arranging the desks together for lunch. He caught Nagisa's eyes. _Yup. Definitely purple. I'm not going color blind._ The redhead went to Terasaka's group.

"Hazama-san, can I talk to you for a sec?" he said.

"Sure, what?" she replied.

"Spill the beans. That wasn't an assassination charm, was it?"

Her signature creepy grin spread across her face. "Whatsoever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you guys did something."

"Heh, he's caught on," Terasaka said, smirking.

"Shut up, Terasaka. Get on my level before you try to act like I'm the idiot here," Karma said, glaring.

Muramatsu and Yoshida snickered.

"Okay, you got me," Hazama said, putting her hands up in surrender. "It was a love charm."

"Details?" Karma demanded.

"Patience is a virtue, Karma."

"Yeah, one that I don't have right now. Something's wrong with Nagisa. Details. Now."

"The charm causes attraction. Symptoms can include euphoria, loss of control, the urge to touch the one you're attracted to, and thoughts, if you get what I mean," she explained. "The eyes of the people affected turn purple, but I can't verify that. It's supposed to only be visible to the ones that perform the charm, and I've never done it myself."

Karma groaned. "Shit, they're purple." He took out his phone and turned on the frontal camera. His eyes weren't purple… yet.

"Have you felt anything yet?" Hazama asked.

"No. It's probably coming soon, thought," the redhead said, pocketing his phone. "When does it wear off?"

"When your 'desires,'" she used air quotes, "are satisfied."

"What?" Karma stared at her incredulously. "So it's not gonna stop until we're both satisfied?"

She shook her head.

"Uuurrrgggh!" He rubbed the crease forming between his eyebrows.

Hazama took the spell book out of her bag and turned to the page the charm was on. "According to the book, you'll know the effects have worn off when the purple in the eyes fades, and they return to their normal color. The imbalance of blood given earlier will cause the charm to work somewhat differently, though. You said he was acting weirdly earlier, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's probably dealing with more of the effects since you gave more blood in the charm."

Karma nodded. _Fuck, I did this to him. I need to fix this._

"Hey, Karma!" Kayano yelled. "Come play with us!"

"Yeah, hold on. I'll be there in a little," he called. He turned back to Hazama. "Is that it?"

"Pretty much," she answered.

"'kay. Thanks." Karma walked off to join the others.

 _Maybe I should've told him that the charm only works when the people giving blood have mutual feelings,_ the spell master thought. _Oh, well. They'll figure it out. Maybe._

Back to the class OTP, after they'd eaten, Kayano and Nakamura roped them and a few others into playing Spin the Bottle with the cover of using it to practice Bitch-sensei's Kiss of Death. Karma was told about this, and he just went along with it because Nagisa was doing it, but no one informed Nagisa of this penalty. All players sat in a circle. Nakamura sat next to Kayano who sat next to Nagisa who sat next to Chiba who sat next to Kanzaki who sat next to Isogai who sat next to Okano who sat next to Karma who was next to Sugino who was next to Hayami who sat by Kataoka who sat by Maehara who was on Nakamura's other side. The rest of the class did their own things while three were missing.

Nakamura grinned. "Okay! Let's get started, shall we?" _This is gonna be greeeaaat._

Kataoka sighed. "How did I get dragged into this?"

"I'm with you there, Kataoka-san," Nagisa chimed.

"Weeeelllll," Okano said, appearing pissed to anyone that saw her, "if it weren't for _Maehara,_ we wouldn't be here." Keyword: appearing. She was only acting; she was all for Kanzaki's plan.

"Now, now, let's not kill Maehara…" Isogai said, trying to calm her down.

"In our case, it was Kayano," Karma said.

"Hehe," she laughed sheepishly. She shot a victory sign at Nagisa and him.

The blue-haired boy shook his head at her with a small smile. Honestly, he couldn't really say no to her. She was like a little sister to him. He found his eyes wandering towards Karma. The redhead caught him staring. Nagisa averted his eyes, his face going red. He was starting to feel weird again. Whatever was causing this was making enraged butterflies revolt in his stomach. He made sure he sat away from Karma for a reason. He thought he might end up doing something weird again so he distanced himself.

On the other hand, Karma was jealous. He was jealous of Kayano. He knew Nagisa always said yes to her—he had a soft spot for her—but this time it seemed to bother him to no end. He was just really irritated. Over the years, Nagisa had rejected quite a few of his requests, but he's never seen him say no to her. He didn't even have a reason to be mad at her, though, since she was trying to help him. _Fuck, I'm getting affected by this stupid curse. Control, Karma, control. Do not give in. Giving in is unacceptable. Giving in is defeat!_ He shook it off. _I'm fine. I'm completely fine. I refuse to be defeated._

"Okay, everyone knows the rules of Spin the Bottle, right?" Nakamura asked.

Nods were given and 'yeah's were heard, but one 'no' was said, making their eyes go to the single person that said it—Nagisa.

 _Oh, god. No wonder he agreed,_ Karma thought, mentally slapping a palm to his face.

Nakamura smiled.

Karma already knew something bad was gonna happen.

"Then why don't you go first, Nagisa!" she suggested. "We're playing with the penalty of one minute," she announced.

"Sure, let's go!" Maehara said as excitedly as ever.

Others groaned.

"Wait, one minute of what?" Nagisa asked, still clueless.

"You'll see," Kayano said with a giggle.

Nakamura placed the glass bottle in the middle of the circle. "Go ahead, Nagi-chan~" This _is gonna be_ great. She grinned in a way similar to Koro-sensei.

Itona, Okajima, and Mimura were hiding out in the chemistry room and ready for action. Itona was going to control the rigged bottle while Okajima and Mimura were in charge of surveillance with the help o Ritsu.

Back in the classroom, Nagisa frowned at the nickname but gave the bottle a spin, anyway. It spun with all wishing they'd be lucky enough for it to not land on them (more like wishing Itona wouldn't pick them for those that knew it was rigged). Suspense built up as the bottle slowed. It passed Kayano… Nakamura… Maehara… Kataoka… And misfortune fell upon Hayami and, across from her, Chiba.

"Oh-ho~ What have we here?" Nakamura teased. "You know what that means. One minute." She had the timer out on her phone.

"Go for it, Chiba-kun!" Kayano cheered. _Good choice, Itona-kun!_

Karma, Sugino, Maehara, and Isogai sent him sympathetic looks, hoping they wouldn't be next.

Kanzaki sent Hayami an apologetic smile.

The two snipers stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

Nagisa was still completely in the dark.

"Get in as many hits as you can! This can still be considered practice!" Nakamura called.

Chiba put a hand on Hayami's shoulder. "Sorry in advance." His blush was completely visible even though his bangs hid his eyes.

"N-nah, it's fine. We have to do what we have to do." She looked up to him, the pink tint never leaving her face.

"Wait," Nagisa said, "what exactly is the one minute fo—EHHH?!"

Chiba had leaned down and let his lips touch Hayami's.

"Penalty is the Kiss of Death," Nakamura explained, grinning mischievously. Nagisa swore he saw devil horns like the ones Karma got sometimes (all the time) on her. "For one minute. We're using it to practice. Didn't we tell you?"

"No, you didn't!" The boy rubbed his temple. The face he was making made it painfully evident that he was regretting his decision to play. _Oh, gosh. This is bad. This is_ very _bad. What have I gotten myself into?_ His mind flashed back to yesterday, making him blush bright red. _It could happen again! I might end up doing something. This is_ real _bad._ He felt the butterflies fighting inside him again. _Really, I could throw up a swarm of butterflies, and no one would be surprised._

Chiba and Hayami came back red-faced then took their respective places in the circle. Hayami had swollen lips.

"Okay, next!" Nakamura spun it.

 _Please not me, please not me, please not me,_ Nagisa pleaded.

And it landed on… Kanzaki and Sugino.

The baseball freak and gamer stood up and walked to the corner like the sniper pair did. Sugino was actually pretty happy about this development,—he wanted to bang his head against a wall in excitement—but he tried not to act like a maniac about it.

"Sorry, Kanzaki-san," Sugino said, a light blush on his face.

"No, it's okay. It was my scheme in the first place. I knew I'd have to get picked." She smiled then leaned up to kiss him, surprising the baseball player, but he kissed back all the same.

 _Sugino must be happy,_ Nagisa thought. His eyes went back to a certain redhead. No matter how much the boy told himself to look away, his body just wouldn't listen. The stupid butterflies wouldn't stop bothering him either. Just when Nagisa thought he'd be just the tiniest bit okay with this, Karma happened to look up and catch him staring.

And… Boom! There was that revolting butterfly that just happened to punch Nagisa in the gut from the inside and make his face erupt in a mad red that was almost the shade of a certain person that triggered this reaction. He tore his eyes away from him, but he could feel Karma's eyes boring into him.

Kayano glanced at Nagisa and smiled. Everything was going great. They'd managed to get the two snipers to move and created an opportunity for Sugino, and now, Karma and Nagisa were next. _The opening act has ended, and it's now time for the main show._

Karma caught the small smile, thinking it was directed towards Nagisa. Irritation bubbled up inside him again. It didn't help that the smaller boy wasn't looking at him. He really wanted to just make him look at him.

After a while, the staring was making him restless, and the androgynous boy couldn't resist looking up to see the redhead's sultry, amethyst gaze. _Wait, amethyst?_ Nagisa looked back at him, but his eyes were back to their normal mercury. _Am I hallucinating?_

"Okay, next!" Nakamura yelled. "Kataoka-san, go!"

Before Nagisa even realized it, Sugino and Kanzaki were back. Sugino was smiling.

The female class rep sighed exasperatedly before spinning it.

As soon as the bottle made its rounds around the circle, Itona slowed it down. _It's time,_ he thought. "Oi, get ready."

Okajima and Mimura nodded. They'd set up cameras throughout the classroom so they could catch everything that happened. They were planning to put together a little montage for when Karmagisa actually got together. They also took a few photos of the other pairs that were just waiting to get together.

The bottle stopped with its neck pointing towards Karma. The other side was on Nagisa. The smaller boy went pale when he saw the bottle pointing at himself, but the moment his eyes met Karma's on the other side, his face claimed up again. The redhead's stare gave him shivers. He had to look away. This was seriously bad for his health.

The shippers smiled. They were so ready for this.

"You know what that means," Maehara said, grinning.

At this point, Karma didn't even care that they were teasing him. He only cared about making Nagisa look at him. He disregarded the others and stood up. The curse took over, making him act on what he really wanted. He grabbed Nagisa by the arm and dragged him outside.

"Karma, wait!" he tried to say, but the redhead wouldn't listen.

The devil couldn't focus on anything but getting Nagisa's attention. His jealousy couldn't be contained anymore. He didn't care about the one minute or whatever penalty there was supposed to be. He didn't care. He just wanted the blue-haired boy's attention. He wanted him to stop avoiding his eyes. The redhead pulled him into the storage room, shut the door, then pinned him to the door, holding his wrists and putting a knee between his legs.

"Nagisa, look at me."

The androgynous boy shook his head furiously, refusing to do so out of fear that he'd do something embarrassing again. His heart was beating so fast it he felt like he was turning into a hummingbird.

"Nagisa." Karma leaned closer to him to give him no other choice, but he'd shut his eyes. His irritation at his refusal grew.

The redhead pressed a kiss to his lips and immediately shoved his tongue in for a Kiss of Death. He'd planned to do this. He knew this was coming, but this time he made sure the others wouldn't be there for Nagisa's sake. Not after yesterday's incident. He'd save him the embarrassment.

The smaller boy's eyes shot open in surprise, but the second he made eye contact with the iris orbs, the unknown force that was making him act weird earlier took over. He opened his eyes and let the redhead dominate his senses. He didn't know what had gotten into him. He couldn't control himself anymore.

Nagisa closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Karma's grip on his wrists loosened. The redhead entwined their fingers together. The power of Karma's Kiss of Death was way too much for him to handle. It was destructive, ferocious, fierce, intense, passionate, like he was some kind of incubus trying to suck out his soul, yet it was somehow loving, tender, affectionate, fond. It was everything swirled into one. It left him wanting more, but he was getting light-headed.

Karma broke off the kiss when he realized Nagisa needed air. The blue-haired boy looked into his eyes. The lilac color of his eyes was enchanting.

Kissing Nagisa gave Karma a thrill that made his heart drum. The boy's pale skin peeking out from under his collar looked enticing, tantalizing. The redhead could't resist and kissed down his jaw as he undid the first two buttons of the androgynous boy's shirt to gain more access. His scent filled his nostrils. He licked at his pulse, earning a gasp. The urge to mark his pale skin was stronger than ever, but the redhead caught himself.

 _Karma, do not let it fucking control you!_

"Karma…?" Nagisa was breathing heavily, and his face flushed. A trail of saliva escaped his swollen lips. His eyes were glazed over and half-lidded, but the violet shade was still there.

 _Damn, it feels like I'm just taking advantage of him since he's still affected by that curse._

The devil did the right thing and put his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, keeping him at arms length as he buttoned up what he'd undone in the spur of the moment. "Sorry."

Nagisa felt a pang in his heart when Karma let go, turned him around, and opened the door.

The bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get back to work."

"Uh… yeah… Right." Nagisa followed him out. His mind wandered. A light blush came across his cheeks when he processed what had just happened.

Suddenly, Karma stopped and turned around. Nagisa, not realizing it, walked right into him.

"Sorry," the androgynous boy said.

"Nah, it's fine," the redhead said. "Quick question: what color are my eyes?"

Nagisa thought it was a weird question since this was something he knew Karma knew. "Mercury/gold."

He nodded. "Thanks."

~Schemes~

Itona, Okajima, and Mimura went back to the classroom when the bell rang. The moment they stepped in, they were instantly interrogated by the rest of their classmates. Itona got quite a few slaps on the back for his good work in picking pairings. Okajima and Mimura were trying not to lose bain cells when Nakamura and Kayano started shaking them by the shoulders, trying to get answers.

"DID YOU GET THE PICTURES?!"

"DID YOU GET THE FOOTAGE?!"

"Um, guys? They aren't gonna be able to answer you if you keep shaking them," Isogai said, sweat-dropping.

Kataoka put a hand on their shoulders. "Let's calm down, okay? It won't do us any good to damage their brains."

The two fangirls finally let go of them to their relief.

"Well, did you get pictures?" Fuwa asked.

Okajima sighed. "We got a few while Karma was dragging Nagisa out, but we didn't have cameras set up in the storage room."

"Yeah, sorry," Mimura said, scratching his head.

"Dang it, Karma!" Kayano yelled.

"Damn, he's outsmarted us this time," Nakamura said.

"Sorry, I should've set something up," Ritsu said.

"Don't mind! This was inevitable," Maehara said. "But I do wonder what they did. They were in there for the rest of lunch break. Waaaaayyyyy past one minute." He smirked.

"They probably had a make-out session," Itona said bluntly.

"What makes you say that?" Okano asked.

He pointed out the window. Karma and Nagisa were back out there working, but Nagisa seemed more spacey and flustered. And his lips were swollen.

"Probably due to the fact that they're both dealing with the charm's effects," Hazama said. "Karma told me Nagisa was already struggling with it."

"What?! That actually worked?!" Mimura yelled.

"Of course it did," she said with a smile. "This is why you shouldn't underestimate the supernatural. But we wouldn't have gotten to test it without Kanzaki's scheme."

Kanzaki smiled. "I'm just glad it turned out to be useful." She turned to Sugino and the two snipers and then bowed. "Sorry for getting you involved."

"Nah, don't mention it!" Sugino said. "We're happy to help!"

Hayami nodded. "It had to be done."

"Yeah, it's fine," Chiba said. _If anyone's actually to blame, it'd be Nakamura or Itona,_ he thought, cynically.

"Nevertheless, nice teamwork!" Nakamura said, grinning. Not a mischievous one, but an actual happy one.

Kanzaki held a hand up to Hazama, smiling. The opposites high-fived, both happy with the outcome of their schemes.

~Schemes~

 _"So…" Takeo said awkwardly. "These wardrobe changes sure are something."_

 _"Yeah…" Sora self-consciously pulled at the yukata so it would better hide her figure._

 _"Is this a thing that the dimension did?"_

 _Sora didn't say anything for a few moments but eventually shook her head._

 _"So you've been a girl this whole time?"_

 _She nodded._

 _"And you were lying to me this whole time?"_

Shit, I've been found out. _This was one of those moments when she was scared. In this one moment of distrust, she could lose the one person that knew her for her, that liked her for her—her best friend. But she knew she had to answer. She nodded._

 _Takeo didn't know how he felt about this. He—correction—_ she _was his best friend, but this whole thing was a lie._ Was it just to get closer to me? Did Sora really turn out to be just some crazy fangirl?

 _Sora waved her hands around as if to wave away the huge misunderstandings that came with knowing her real sex. "There's a reason for this! I promise!"_

 _"Enlighten me." The girl swore his eyes flashed gold._

 _"I… can't tell you right now."_ Damn, he's mad.

 _"Because you're a psycho fangirl that would crossdress to have time with me, and you need to think of a plausible lie."_

 _"No and no. That's not even close to my actual reason."_

 _"And why can't you tell me?" His red eyes had a fire blazing in them._

 _"Reasons."_

 _In a flash, Takeo pounced on her, pinning her to the bed. He had her wrists in one hand placed above her head. His knee was between her legs. "You realize what kind of danger you're in at the moment, right? Tell me or I rape you."_

 _This didn't faze her. "I know you. You would never. You're too nice."_

 _"How sure are you that I won't?" He ran a hand up her thigh. "That could well be an act." Sora looked him straight in the eye as if daring him to continue. Takeo let his palm wander up her waist. He noticed the rouge tint dust her cheeks as he touched her._

 _Sora hated this. She didn't exactly hate this situation or what he was doing to her; she hated seeing Takeo like this. It actually hurt to see him this way. She could tell from the way his eyes locked on hers as he felt her up that his guard was up. The wall he'd let down before was built up again. She'd already lost his trust._

 _"Even if you did, it wouldn't make a difference since it would all end up the same, anyway. You'd just be speeding up the inevitable."_ And it's not like anyone would care, anyway, _she thought bitterly._

 _Takeo suddenly stopped. "What?"_

 _"I said you'd just be speeding up the inevitable."_

 _"No, the other thing."_

 _"It wouldn't make a difference?"_

 _"No, about no one caring."_

 _She looked at him confusedly but cautiously. "What? I didn't say that."_

 _"You didn't?"_ That's weird, _he thought, getting off of her. She'd already seen through him in the first place._

Yeah, I know.

 _They looked at each other with wide eyes._

 _"Can we actually hear our thoughts?" Sora asked._

 _"Yeah. I guess that's the weird twist in this dimension."_

 _There was an awkward silence._

 _"So… I guess we get to know each other now? According to the challenge, anyway," Takeo said._

 _"Yeah…"_ Goddamn, this is hella awkward.

 _Takeo smirked. "No kidding."_

 _Sora sat up a few minutes later. "Takeo."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I assure you I'm still the same person that's been your friend. I don't expect you to trust me no matter how much it hurts me," she could feel tears pricking her eyes, "but I promise I will tell you my reasons when the time comes."_

 _Takeo ruffled her hair. "I'll hold you to it then," he said with a soft smile. His eyes were back to their comforting rose color._

Karma glanced around the tree trunk at Nagisa who was sitting on the opposite side of the tree on the side of the forest, fidgeting. The redhead felt that Nagisa was dealing with these effects because of him since he was the one that messed up the curse in the first place. He felt responsible for it. He knew the smaller boy wasn't going to take any action to fix it so it was up to him.

The redhead stood up. "Nagisa." He sat down next to his friend.

"Y-yeah?" he said, but he wasn't looking at him at all.

"Geez, face me when you talk to me, will you?" Karma turned his head so the blue-haired boy had no choice but to see him. The devil let his forehead touch his. Nagisa's temperature seemed feverish, and his eyes still held that lustrous shade of purple.

 _It's either now or never,_ the redhead thought. He leaned in and captured his lips. As mysterious as before, the lust took over Nagisa's brain, overriding what minimal control of his body he had left. It caused him to kiss back desperately. It was like he was almost begging the redhead to go further.

When Nagisa opened his mouth and let Karma in, he sensed something different in this kiss. It still contained the same intensity and passion, but there was more control. It wasn't as erratic as the other one. It was more similar to the kiss that happened during class. Its fierceness was dizzying.

Karma broke it off and glanced at the androgynous boy's half-lidded eyes. They were still purple, but it had faded to a lavender color instead of the deeper shade it had once been. _I guess that means it's working. I need him to snap out of this trance. Once the day's over, he'll be on his way home, and I don't want him to get attracted to anyone else. Who knows who could take advantage of him then?_

The redhead tried it again. He needed to get rid of the charm's effects. No matter how many times it would take.

Nagisa was a mess inside. He had no idea why his friend was doing this to him, but he loved the addicting sensation. It honestly puzzled him to no end. He felt so helpless at his touch. He could do nothing but give in. He felt like he'd turned into jelly. There was a thrill that came with every swipe of the redhead's tongue that made the butterflies inside the androgynous boy flutter.

The delinquent broke it off again. The blue-haired boy's eyes were flashing different shades of purple along with the original blue. The sight of the smaller boy made his heart skip a beat. He was in a state like before: flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, a small stream of saliva escaping his kiss-swollen lips—and it was all done by the possessive redhead.

 _Damn, I was thinking of who might take advantage of him when it feels like I'm doing the same fucking thing. He isn't in his right mind. I shouldn't be doing this now. But how else am I supposed to get him back to normal?_

"Karma, what was tha—"

"I'll tell you later. Don't worry about it."

Nagisa nodded.

"Let's get back to work."

"Okay."

 _Really, it would be great to be in a situation like Reality right about now,_ the androgynous boy thought. _Just so I know what he's thinking; so he isn't so much of the mystery he is._

~Schemes~

A certain conniving strawberry blond smiled. The other Virtuosos gathered around him looked to him expectantly.

"I know where we'll strike next," Asano said. The mischief in his eyes glimmered. Laughing, he passed the paper he was looking at to them before walking off.

The Virtuosos looked at each other. They were happy for the chance for revenge against the E Class, but they were kinda freaked out by their leader.

Sakakibara sighed, knowing it was a given when you knew him for real.

"He needs to stop laughing like that," Seo said. "He sounds like an evil mastermind."

"Well, he is, isn't he?" Araki asked.

Koyama nodded. "It's in his blood."

"True," Seo said.

Sakakibara looked at the paper his friend left behind. _Well, well, I guess he'll be struggling yet again._

The Virtuosos followed Asano out of the room, leaving the school record of a poor class representative on the desk.


End file.
